Behind the front can be
by DontPink
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara, menangani kasus hilangnya black daimon sebagai agen depan bisa belakang bisa./"Didalam sejarah kakek buyut saya 'Mbah Madara' tak ada rasa ketergantungan pada orang lain"/"Nyari kutang.. gak umum baka!"/"..maka, bersiaplah ku bejak p***s-mu bos "/"TE-TE-TELUR PU-PUYUH G-GUE"/
1. Chapter 1

Behind the front can be

By DontPink

Rate : T

Gendre : Humor, Comedy

:

:

:

* * *

Di sebuah jalanan sepi di malam hari yang dingin ini terlihat sebuah mobil 'Lencer Evolution' yang sepertinya sedang menunggu atau menghadang sesuatu. Si pengemudi berambut model pantat ayam, sepertinya sedang tertidur, ya dia tertidur. Tiba tiba talkie-walkienya berbunyi.

'Agen 'depan bisa belakang bisa' memanggil, ganti'

Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

'Bravo tiga di pusat memanggil, ganti'

Sasuke malah asik ngiler. *kayak kebo kau Sas*

'BANGUN WOY, BANGUN'

Sasuke terbangun karena mendengar teriakan dari talkie walkie itu. "Hn, apa, menganggu orang tidur saja" kata Sasuke sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

'Niat kerja apa ngorok woy'

Sasuke lalu mengambil talkie walkie itu setengah gak rela. "Hn, disini agen depan bisa belakang bisa, silahkan masuk, ganti" Balas si pantat ayam datar.

'Terjadi penculikan di daerah x-tiga'

Sasuke langsung tegak sambil menyeringai. "Hn, segera meluncur.."

'Sementara penculiknya melarikan diri kearah utara di jalan x-tiga'

Sasuke langsung menyalakan Mobil Evonya sambil menancap gas ngebut. "Hn, tak ada yang bisa lolos dari cengkramanku.." gumam pantat ayam sombong.

"Di sini agen depan bisa belakang bisa, sedang mengikuti mobil sialan itu kearah selatan, tolong monitor terus.." Kata Sasuke sambil menambah kecepatan mobil evonya.

'Tangkap baka, jangan ikuti saja'

Sasuke langsung menyalip mobil sialan itu dan langsung banting stir menghadang jalan. 'Hn, jika berani, tabrak saja..' batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Si pengemudi mobil penculik itu membulatkan matanya saat jalannya di buntu mobil Evo, si pengemudi langsung menginjak rem sambil banting stir, mobil penculik itu berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok, dan tak lupa sebuah pistol yang sudah diarahkan kepada tiga penculik gak mutu itu. "Hn, atas nama 'ibu-ibu-PKK' kalian menyerahlah.."

Tiga penculik itu langsung cengo?. 'Apa hubungannya dengan ibu-ibu PKK' batin mereka bertiga sweatdrop. "HABISI, DIA" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil muncrat-muncrat.

20 detik kemudian.

Sasuke mengambil talkie walkienya sambil menghubungi agennya. "Hn, disini agen depan bisa belakang bisa, misi sudah teratasi, ganti". Sambil menatap datar tiga penculik gadungan yang lebam-lebam itu.

'Bagus, segera kembali'

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Di sebuah trotoar pinggir jalan terlihat cowok berambut jabrik kuning sambil bersender di sebuah pohon rambutan? *kok ada* dia sedang menggoda gadis tak berdosa itu bak playboy cap kangkung.

"Ingin ku ludahi (WTF) wajahmu yang cantik.." Gombal Naruto sambil memegang pipi gadis cantik itu.

Gadis cantik itu sweatdrop 'menghina apa memuji sih' batinnya bertanya-tannya.

Naruto nyengir ala buaya darat?. "Ingin ku congkel keluar (WTH) indah matamu.." lagi lagi gombalan ala lagu iwan fals dia gunakan. *dasar udang kuning*

Gadis cantik itu cengo dengan mulut berbusa, dia merinding sendiri membayangkan matanya di congkel cowok blonde yang nyengir tanpa dosa itu. Tiba-tiba.

'Dor..dor..' *bunyi apa ini*

Naruto langsung tengkulep sambil mengambil golok-ehem-pistolnya sambil membidik mobil yang sudah mau membunuhnya itu. "MAMPUS KAU SIALAN.."

'Dor..dor..

Ban mobil itupun pecah, mobil itu melaju kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto langsung tengkulep buat menghindar dari srudukan mobil bak banteng liar itu. Mobi itu melewati Naruto,

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karena membentur body bawah mobil laknat itu 'untung kepala gue masih ada' batinnya gaje sambil kembali membidik mobil sialan itu mantap. Dan sekali tembak mobil laknat itu langsung meledak. Naruto menyeringai, 'fufu, mampuss' innernya menggila.

Sementara Orang di dalam mobil yang meledak itu meraung-raung minta di tolong. Naruto acuh sambil menghubungi sesorang buat mengurus penjahat sialan itu.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Dua motor herley? Melaju kencang di jalanan sepi kota konoha, dua motor itu saling kejar-kejaran bak pembalap Moto-GP.

Si pengejar yang berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di jidatnya itu tetap fokus megejar sang penjahat gadungan itu. Merasa jalan di depan buntu, cowok stoic itu menyeringai 'mau kabur kemana eh' batinnya.

Yang di kejar itu merasa jalannya buntu memutuskan untuk berhenti, dia turun dari herleynya sambil pasang wajah sangar, dia melepas kacamatanya secara slow mation sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang banyak kutu itu-^_^

Cowok stoic berambut merah bernama Gaara itu turun dari motornya sambil pasang wajah datar, dia lalu menodongkan pistolnya pas di jidat buruannya itu. "Anda sedang berhadapan dengan agen depan bisa belakang bisa" kata Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Orang sangar itu tak merasa takut atau apapun, tiba-tiba dia berkedip genit kearah Gaara, dan menjilat bibirnya. Gaara langsung merinding disko.

"Kalo begitu, layani eike agen 'depan' bisa 'belakang' bisa". Katanya sok imut, dan saat ngomong 'depan' dia nunjuk 'anu'nya, dan saat bilang 'belakang' dia nunjuk 'pantat'nya.

Gaara mengelap keringat dingin di jidatnya, sesekali Gaara menggosok matanya. 'S-sial, di-dia maho?.." Gaara langsung ngacir ketakutan karena takut di tusbol? *kok lari*

Sementara orang sangar itu cemberut sok imut. "Padahal eike lagi horny". Abaikan

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Seorang pria berambut putih yang memakai kemeja yang terbuka atasnya itu tersenyum di depan kantor bertuliskan 'depan bisa belakang bisa'. Pria bernama Hidan itu langsung masuk dengan senyum penuh keksesatan, saat dia akan masuk dia tak sengaja kesandung? Batu 'kerikil' yang seenak jidat di tengah jalan itu, Otomatis Hidan langsung nyungsep masuk selokan. *mampus*

Hidan keluar dari selokan sambil misuh-misuh, ketika dia masuk dia melihat cewek-ehem-sexy memakai rok mini yang memandangnya itu.

Cewek itu bernama Temari menghampiri Hidan dengan langkah sexy. "Bisa dibantu.." sapanya ramah.

Hidan langsung pasang wajah (sok) keren. "Apakah saya bisa bertemu agen 'burung' bisa 'pantat' bisa" tanya Hidan ngelantur.

Setetes keringat sweatdrop meluncur dari jidat Temari. "Mari ikut saya.." sambil berjalan mengantar si penyembah jashin itu.

Sesampainya diruangan Uchiha Sasuke, Temari langsung membuka pintu seenak udele. "Boss, ada yang ingin bertemu.." kata Temari sambil menengok kearah Hidan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kakinya dinaikkan diatas meja bak seorang boss mafia. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa.." tanya si ayam datar.

Hidan menyeriangai ala ikan gurami. "Perusahaan bos kami akan mengadakan pameran 'Black daimon' dan saya ingin agen 'tusbol' bisa 'non-tusbol' bisa, melindungi pameran dari hal-hal yang tak di inginkan.." jelas Hidan sambil mengubah nama agen seenak 'anu'ne.

Sasuke dan Temari menganga dengan mulut berbusa 'tusbol, non-tusbol, apaan itu' batin keduanya mual. Sasuke langsung menatap Hidan tajam sambil menyeringai. "Nona Temari, tolong ambilkan minuman 'comberan' untuk MR Hidan.." pinta Sasuke ngawur, Temari hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan dengan pantat serong kanan serong kiri.

Hidan ngiler saat melihat pantat Temari yang bisa serong sana sini itu. Sasuke hanya menatap datar sang klien. "Hn, Temari memang sekertaris saya yang sexy.." kata Sasuke gak nyambung. Hidan manggut-manggut.

Temari meletakkan air 'comberan' itu di depan Hidan tanpa dosa, Hidan meminum air 'comberan' itu tanpa kesulitan. *jiaahh-*

"Hn, jadi anda berani berapa.." Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum ke-duit-an, Hidan hanya tertawa renyah.

"Anda minta berapa.." tantangnya sok kaya, padahal hanya anak buah.

Sasuke menyalakan rokoknya sambil (sok) berfikir. "Hn, asal pantas untuk kami.."

Hidan langsung menunjukkan angka di kertas pada Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Bagaiman.."

"Penghinaan.."

Hidan sweatdrop, dia lalu menunjukkan nominal yang lebih tinggi pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil berdiri. "Hn, pulang sana.." ujar Sasuke sombong.

Keringat dingin segede biji durian mengucur deras dari jidat Hidan, dia lalu kembali menunjukkan nominal yang jauh lebih tinggi pada Sasuke, Hidan harap-harap cemas, gak cemas gimana coba, bisa kekuras tu koper.

Sasuke langsung menjabat tangan Hidan dengan senyuman tipis. "Serahkan pada kami.." katanya, Hidan hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil duit dari koper yang di bawanya.

"Ini setengahnya, jika misi sukses, akan kami kirim sisanya.." kata Hidan sambil menatap cabul kearah Temari. "Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu.."

"Hn, nona Temari, tolong antar MR Hidan sampai luar.." kata Sasuke. Temari hanya mengangguk sambil mengantar penyembah jashin yang senyum senyum gak jelas itu.

Sasuke menghitung duit itu dengan gak sabaran, 'fufufu, lumayan buat kencan' batinnya gaje.

'BRAK !

Pintu di dobrak paksa oleh dua orang berambut merah-kuning itu tanpa kepri-pintu-an. Sasuke hanya menatap datar dua sahabatnya itu. "Apakah ada misi teme.." tanya Naruto semangat, Gaara Juga ingin tau.

"Hn.." jawab si ayam ambigu "Dua hari lagi kita akan datang di acara pameran 'black daimon'.." tambahnya datar

"Lalu, apa misi kita.." tanya Gaara gak sabaran sambil mengambil majalah bokep? Yang ada di meja Sasuke.

Sasuke menyatukan buku-buku jarinya sok misterius "menjaga agar tidak terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya'.." katanya ngelantur.

'Set..' Tiga tangan langsung mengarah kearah Sasuke bak seorang pengemis. "Honornya mana teme.." minta Naruto. Gaara dan Temari mengangguk.

"Mata duitan semua.." Sasuke misuh-misuh sambil membagikan honor buat para agen dan sekertaris sexy-nya itu. "Jika misi beres, honor tambahan kalian menyusul.."

Naruto menghitung duitnya dengan cengiran ala 'kakuzu'. "Lumayan buat pijat 'plus-plus'.." katanya gaje, dan langsung di bogem ama Temari, masak mau 'ehem-ehem'an ya gak boleh lah.

Gaara mengantonggi duitnya sambil membaca majalah bokep punya Naruto itu dengan wajah memerah 'so hot' batin Gaara nista.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara sedang bersantai di sebuah cafe yang tampak ramai itu, mereka hanya mengobrol ringan soal misi yang normal sampai gak normal *misi apa itu*

Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling cafe itu dengan tatapan datar, dan matanya tertuju pada cewek blonde yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, yah maklumlah semua tempat sudah penuh, hari minggu gitu hari berlibur.

Cewek blonde yang di perhatikan Sasuke itu lalu menengok kearah pantat ayam sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia berjalan menuju meja Sasuke dan langsung duduk seenak edele. "Maaf tempatnya penuh semua.." katanya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sok jaim. Sementara Naruto nyengir ala kancil?. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino.." Sambil menatap tiga pria itu. Sasuke hanya memberi gumaman 'Hn' andalannya, biar keren gitu. *apanya yang keren coba*

"Salam kenal Ino-chan.." Naruto langsung sok akrab dan memegang tangan ino penuh penghayatan. Ino jadi merinding sendiri karena tangannya di pengang dan di elus-elus Naruto dengan senyuman mesum.

Sasuke nepok jidat 'hinanya dirimu udang kuning' batinnya gaje.

Naruto menyeruput kopinya sambil melirik cewek blonde itu, dia kemudian menenatap cewek blonde itu dengan tampang mesum. "Ingin ku luda-

"Hentikan gombalan gak mutu-mu itu dobe.." potong Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto 'malu maluin agen depan bisa belakang bisa aja' batinnya (sok) jaim. Naruto hanya cengengesan gak jelas.

Ino merasa tak asing dengan NaruSasuGaara, dia seperti pernah melihat wajah mereka di koran bekas *kok bekas* "apa kalian ini dari 'depan bisa belakang bisa'.." tanya Ino penasaran.

"Yah, urusan 'colek' mencolek 'intip' mengintip, sudah menjadi pekerjaan kami.." Kata Gaara ngelantur. Ino sweatdrop.

Sasuke menjedukan kepalanya ke meja galau 'kami-sama, kenapa kau mengirimi hambamu yang keren ini agen gak waras semua' Sasuke membatin Narsis. *sabar sas-*

Ponsel pantat ayam terlihat berdering, pertanda ada panggilan masuk, Sasuke langsung menyambar ponselnya secepat kilat. "Hn, moshi-moshi.."

"Bos.. jemput saya dong, saya di mall konoha.."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau pikir aku supir apa.." Sasuke gak terima, masak dia di suruh jemput sang asisten sexynya.

"Hallah, cepetan bos, soalnya dompet saya hilang.."

"Hn, tunggu disana.." Sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya sambil mendengus. "Gak agen gak asisten, sinting semua.." Sasuke misuh-misuh.

"Siapa teme.." Naruto terlihat penasaran.

Sasuke melirik Naruto acuh tak acuh. "Si 'semok' minta jemput.." Katanya datar sambil berjalan keluar dari cafe itu. Naruto langsung nyengir saat mendengar kata 'semok'

Ino berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap NaruGaara. "Pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi, jaa.." Pamitnya pada kenalan barunya itu. Naruto dan Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Naru, mana majalah bokep?mu.." Minta Gaara dengan hidung kembang kempis, dia malu lah kalo baca majalah bokep di depan cewek, bisa jatuh wajah stoicnya. *apa hubungannya coba*

Naruto langsung memberikan majalah bokep itu kepada Gaara sambil nyengir gak jelas. "Aku baru beli tadi.." katanya yang begitu bangga. Wong majalah bokep aja kok di banggain.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Suasana di gedung departemen *entahlah apa namanya* terlihat ramai, para tamu undangan terlihat dari kalangan atas semua, lampu kerlap kerlip membuat suasana kayak diskotit aja, Naruto dan Gaara begitu membabi buta menyerbu minuman ber-alcohol gratis itu. "Mumpung gratis Gaara.." kata Naruto.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Yah, kau betul, jarang-jarang dapat gratisan banyak.." katanya sambil memperhatikan cewek-cewek sexy yang menggoda. *apanya yang menggoda coba*

Sasuke dan asisten semoknya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang menyewa jasanya itu, seorang pria paruh baya berambut gondrong rebondingan yang sepertinya Maho?.

"Jadi anda dari 'anu' bisa 'pantat' bisa.." tanya Orochimaru sambil menatap nafsu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdrop 'kenapa banyak sekali yang mengganti nama agen gue' batinnya cengo. "Hn, urusan 'colek' mencolek 'intip' mengintip bisa kami atasi.." jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu sombong sambil menyalakan rokonya.

"Bos. Bukan 'colek' atau 'intip' tapi depan belakang.." jelas Temari sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus kepala ayamnya sambil misuh-misuh. "Hn,yang tadi hanya lawakan.." katanya gak nyambung. Orochimaru berkedip-kedip nakal kearah Sasuke.

"Tubuh mudamu sangat menggiurkan Sasuke-kun.." Orochimaru langsung kumat mahonya. Sasuke dan Temari agak menjauh dari 'ular' yang tiba-tiba jadi maho dadakan itu.

Temari mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sasuke sambil berbisik. "Hati-hati bos dengan dia, bisa-bisa kau di tusbol?.." bisik Temari kepada Sasuke.

'Glek..' ludah kecut Sasuke telan paksa. Dia merinding sendiri membayangkan di grepe-grepe ular maho itu lalu di tusbol lalu-lau. Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepala saat pikiran nista itu menghantuinya. "Nona Temari, jika ular maho itu mau meperkosaku, ku sarankan agar kau memperkosaku dulu.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum kearah Temari. Seketika kepala Sasuke langsung benjol-benjol karena di jitak asisten semoknya. *mesum kau sas*

'PARA HADIRIN YANG TER HORMAT ATAU TIDAK TER HORMAT" MC gak waras itu ngomong ngawur, membuat sweatdrop berjejeran di kepala para tamu.

"Ehem, TERIMAKASIH SUDAH DATANG DI ACARA PAMERAN BLACK DAIMON TERMAHAL SE-JAGAT-RAYA INI.." jelasnya lebay. Lagi lagi sweatdrop berjejer di kepala para tamu.

Dan tiba-tiba keluar wanita berambut blonde yang memakai gaun yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya sambil berjalan dengan langkah sexy, black daimon menggantung indah di sela-sela-ehem-belahan dadanya.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara kaget 'ino' batin mereka bertiga. Naruto langsung nyengir gaje sambil menatap Gaara. "Jadi modelnya Ino.." katanya. Gaara hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba.

'Jgleek..'

Mati lampu.

Orang orang langsung kalang kabut karena suasana begitu gelap gulita, bahkan ada yang tak sengaja cipokan? Ada yang jatuh sambil di injak-injak *mampus* ada yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kayak Naruto?

'KYAAAHHHH..

'ADAAAOOOWW 'ANU' KU TERINJAK'

'WOOII INI KEPALA HOY BOKAN BOLA'

'NONA TEMARI.. TOLONG AKU DARI ULAR SIALAN INI'

'JANGAN DORONG WOI'

'KYAAAHH, ROK-KU LEPASS' *ini apaan ini*

'MAJALAH BOKEP-KU, DIMANA KAU' *ini sinting pasti*

Tiba-tiba lampu kembali menyala, ada Sasuke yang di grepe-grepe Orochimaru. Ada Naruto yang memeluk seorang gadis sambil tersenyum mesum, ada Gaara yang lagi mencari majalah bokepnya. Ada Temari yang memegangi roknya yang mau lepas? karena di seret Hidan dengan tampang mesum?

"Di mana modelnya.."

Hening..

Kriikkk...krikkk...krikk..

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

"MODELNYA HILANG, BERSAMA BLACK DAIMONNYA..OH TIDAKKK..."

-TBC-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Temari bukan saodara Gaara di sini, haha, lanjut gak nih, dan tolong sarannya


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the front can be

By DontPink

Disclaimer © Masako-ups-mashasi kishimoto

Rate : T - M (menggerepe-ngrepe ^_^)

Gendre : Homor ,Comedy-ae

:

:

:

* * *

Keadaan masih hening, hanya suara jangkrik yang lewat, Naruto cengar-cengir kayak orang sarap, tangannya masih terus memeluk gadis cantik tak berdosa itu dengan penuh hawa nafsu 'ah~ gue grepe-grepe dulu' batinnya nista sambil main grepe-grepe gadis itu dengan hidung yang mulai berdarah. *mesum-_-*

Gadis yang sadar di grepe Naruto itu langsung menggampar cowok blonde itu pake hig-helsnya *mampus* "Dasar mesum, mencari kesampatan dalam kegelapan?.."

Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa sambil mengelus pipinya yang lebam itu. "Hehe, maaf, aku kira sang model.." katanya ngibul sambil ngibrit buat mencari Ino.

Gaara mencengkram kerah baju pria paruh baya sambil nodongin AK-47 'dia sangat mencurigakan' batin Gaara seenak udele. Wong gak ada bukti kok main nodongin senjata.

"Tunggu dulu, saya dari asuransi" kata Pria yang sudah bau tanah itu sambil menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari jidatnya, dia takut di tembak pake AK-47 bisa mampus dia.

Gaara melepaskan pegangannya sambil menggaruk pantatnya "ma-maaf, haha..." kata Gaara salah tingkah dan malu.

"Black daimonnya, aduh, Sasuke-kyuun.." Teriak Orochimaru kalang kabut sambil masih menggerepe-ngrepe Sasuke yang meraung-raung itu. Sasuke langsung mengampar Orochimaru sambil mendekati Gaara yang ribut itu.

"Hn, ada apa Gaara.." tanya Sasuke (sok) cool, padahal dia masih merinding karena habis di grepe Orochimaru.

"Saya dari asuransi.." Teriak pria yang sudah bau tanah bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi itu ngotot. Sementara Gaara masih meminta maaf karena sudah salah sangka.

"Dimana Ino, Gaara.." Sasuke sangat panik, begitu juga Orochimaru yang-ehem-masih menempel di dekat Sasuke 'Anjrit, si maho ini minta di bunuh apa-' Sasuke membatin sok jago.

Gaara kalang kabut "..dimana Naruto" sambil celingak celinguk gak nyambung mencari sohib kuningnya yang menghilang kayak jin-botol itu. *apa hubungannya ama jin-*

"CARI BAKA, JANGAN DIAM SAJA, ANJRIT.." teriak Sasuke OOC yang sudah ribuan kali itu sambil misuh-misuh kayak orang ayan.?

"Sasuke-kyuun, bagaimana ini, black daimonnya.." Orochimaru (sok) panik, padahal matanya kedip-kedip genit pada si Pantat Ayam.

"Slow-Maho-slow-Maho?.." Sasuke dan Gaara ngomong barengan buat nenangin ular Maho itu. "..Gaara, cepat cari" printa Sasuke, Gaara langsung ngibrit mencari sang-ino-chuaan-?

Temari menghampiri Sasuke dengan pantat-serong-kiri-kanan. "Boss, apa kau baru saja di tusbol?.." Temari sangat panik, bahkan pantat Sasuke di grepe-grepe buat mastiin apa sudah-ehem-bobol-atau belum, Orochimaru manyun kepingin.

Sasuke hanya diam, sambil mesem-mesem mesum. "Agak kedepan dikit Nona Temari.." pintanya, dan seketika kepala cowok-tamfan-*bukan tampan, tapi tamffan*-itu langsung nyungsep dengan kepala berasap. *mesum kau sas*

Orochimaru menatap Hiruzen dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Pasti anda yang merencanakan ini semua Tuan Hiruzen.." Orochimaru mencengkram kerah baju tua bangka bangkotan itu dengan tatapan khas maho.

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba menuduh saya.." Hiruzen masih ngotot sambil mencengkram kerah Orochimaru 'gini gini gue masih mampu menggenjot cewek sexy' batin Hirizen gak nyadar umur.

"Tadi saya tidak melihat anda, dan setelah lampu menyala anda sudah nongol di sini kayak babi ngepet"

Hiruzen sweatdrop gede, dia lalu menggampar wajah Orochimaru penuh kemarahan, dia gak rela di fitnah. "Fitnah lebih kejam dari pada pencabulan.." Hiruzen ngomong sambil muncrat-muncrat. Dan terjadilah adu jotos antar guru-end-murid. *dalam anime kan guru murid* Abaikan.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Gaara terlihat berlari kesana kemari mencari model yang tiba-tiba hilang itu, puluhan kamar Gaara masuki tanpa permisi. "Sial, dimana tu cewek bohay.." katanya nista. Gaara memutuskan untuk membuka kamar yang lain yang sepertinya terdengar-err-desahan-desahan aneh, kepala Gaara langsung di penuhi pikiran-pikiran gak warasnya.

"Bissmillah..semoga terhindar dari hal mesum" Gaara sempet-sempetnya berdoa saat akan memasuki kamar yang mencurigakan itu. Gaara memegang gagang pintu itu dengan jantung yang dag-dig-dug gak karuan, di putarnya knop pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Kaki Gaara tiba-tiba menggigil? Karena suara desahan itu makin menggila. Saat pintu sudah terbuka..

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

"HOOEKKKKKZZZZ..." Gaara muntah satu ember di sertai kadas, kurap, dan kutu air? *apaan ini* di sertai mata melotot kaki gemetar, keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, "MA-MA-MA-MA..." Gaara megap-megap sambil menunjuk dua Objek dengan jari tengah? bergetar.

"Hey tamffan, ikut yaoian bareng kita guuaakkkzz.." pasti sudah tau apa kan.

"NAJISSS...CIUHH.." Gaara lari kalang kabut dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, dia paling anti dengan yang namanya maho, yaoi, atau apalah itu *Author nyengir* Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil menggosok matanya. "Hah, sial mataku ternodai.."

"HOY GAARA.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN.." teriak Naruto dari kejauhan sambil berlari menghampiri Gaara yang sedang komat kamit gak jelas itu. "Ayo, bantu aku cari ino-chan.." ajak Naruto sambil menyeret tangan Gaara yang lemas karena efek-ehem-eheman tadi.

Mereka berdua berlarian sambil memeriksa kamar, closed wc *memang bisa nyelip apa* Laci, Lemari, Kulkas, bahkan guci di gledah juga. *benar-benar otak nyungsep semua* "Dimana dia,," Gaara tampak mulai lemas.

Mereka berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah madesu, gak madesu gimana, bisa di tarik tu honor. "Hah, lebih baik pijat 'plus-plus' saja" gumam Naruto yang masih sempat sempatnya memikirkan hal gituan.

'Mmmmmbbbbmmm

'Mmmmmbbbbmmm

'Tep..' Gaara dan Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang mencurigakan juga, mereka saling berpandangan sejenak lalu mengangguk. Mereka membuka pintu kamar yang gelap gulita itu sambil clinguk kiri kanan.

"Aku gak bisa lihat Gaara.." Naruto terus berjalan maju, sementara Gaara mencari skakel lampu. Naruto tiba-tiba kesandung dan langsung nyungsep dengan tidak elit, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, kenyal dan berisi end lembut, Naruto menggosokkan kepalanya untuk menikmati apa-yang membuat wajahnya tak kejedot lantai.

'Cklek.' Lampu sudah menyala, Gaara langsung menengok kearah Naruto yang nyungsep tadi, tiba-tiba matanya melotot telunjuknya lagi lagi bergetar hebat. "Naruto, ka-kau-

Naruto membuka matanya sambil mengangkat kepalnya, tiba tiba secuil darah keluar darah lubang hidungnya. "Yang tadi berarti da-da-dada.." Naruto langsung berdiri sambil mengelap darahnya. "Gaara lepaskan Ino.." pintanya malu.

Gaara langsung menghampiri Ino yang memerah wajahnya karena dadanya di grepe pake kepala kuning Naruto. setelah selasai melepaskan iktannya Gaara langsung menatap belahan dada cewek blonde itu tajam.

'PLAK..'

Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang sudah kayak tomat kesukaan pantat ayam. "Mesum kalian.."

"Aku gak mesum" bantah Gaara sambil mengelus pipinya. "Dimana kalungnya.." tambah Gaara sambil pasang wajah stoicnya, biar keren katanya?.

Mata Ino langsung terbelalak. "Hilang, di gondol kucing?.." katanya sambil mengusap-ehem-belahan dadanya untuk memastikan masih ada apa belum,?

Naruto dan Gaara sweatdrop dengan mulut menganga 'gondol kucing, dia pikir ikan apa' batin keduannya kebingungan. "Bagaimana kejadiannya Ino-chan.." tanya Naruto sambil menatap cewek blonde itu mesum? *bener-bener otak mesum*

Ino menggeleng "waktu mati lampu, tiba-tiba aku sudah tak ingat apapun.." katanya lemas, Naruto dan Gaara manggut manggut sambil mengajak Ino turun.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi kantornya sambil menatap keluar jendela, kepalanya dia tundukkan kebawah guna melihat objek, sesekali dia tersenyum mesum? sendiri. "Banyak cewek yang renang hari ini" gumamnya sambil menatap fokus kolam renang yang ada di bawah kantornya itu.

'Tok..tok..tok..

Sasuke langsung pasang wajah coolnya saat pintu kebanggannya di ketok dari luar. "Hn, masuk.." datar kayak penggaris. Dan masuklah Orochimaru bersama tiga anak buahnya sambil menatap cabul kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak terlihat datar-datar saja, tapi terlihat keringat segede biji durian jatuh dari pelipisnya 'mau apa maho sialan ini, mau ganti rugi, gue bunuh' batinnya nista. "Ada keperluan apa MR Orochimaru.."

Orochimaru hanya ketawa renyah. "Begini Sasuke-kyuun yang cakep end tamfan.." Orochimaru menghentikan perkataannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung merinding sendiri. "Masalah Black Daimon itu tak jadi masalah.."

Sasuke kaget bukan main "Hn, maksud anda apa.." sambil menyalakan rokoknya biar kelihatan makin cool. *jari Author sempet melintir saat nulis cool*

"Begini, sepertinya ada penjahat yang mau mencelakai model saya itu, dan kebetulan dia adalah keponakan saya.." Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya yang sekseeehhh-nya itu sebentar. "Jadi saya ingin anda mengawasi Ino, dan saya akan menambah 2x lipat bayaranya.."

Sasuke kebingungan dan curiga, dia menatap Orochimaru menyelidik 'ada yang gak beres' batinnya. "Hn, serahkan pada kami, dan ehem..saya ingin bayaranya 3x lipat" sambil tersenyum penuh ke-duit-an.

"Jangankan 3x lipat, 20x lipat pun tak apa.. Asal Sasuke-kyuun mau menemani eike malam ini.." Orochimaru langsung kumat mahonya sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke.

'Set..' Sasuke langsung nodongin _sniper semi otomatis_ pas di jidat Orochimaru. "Mundur lima langkah.." ancam Sasuke dengan pantat nyut-nyutan 'bisa brabe kalo di rape ama maho ini' batinnya gaje.

Orochimaru langsung manyun sok imut, dia lalu menengok kearah tiga anak buahnya. "Hidan, berikan duitnya, dan kekurangan yang kemarin lusa juga.." Hidan langsung memberikan duit yang di janjikan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum sombong "Hn, senang bekerja dengan anda.." sambil menjabat tangan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mengangguk sambil ngibasin rambut rebondingannya "sekali-kali main sama eike ya Cacuke-kyuun" Sambil memberikan kiss-bye pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdrop, dia lalu memandang duit banyak itu dengan mata ijo? 'Tapi, ada yang aneh..hah, berpikir sambil menyelidik' pikir Sasuke sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan senyuman mesum lagi?

'Sreek..' pintu kembali terbuka, dan muncullah Temari dengan rok super minim?, dia masuk bersama pria yang sudah bau tanah sambil menatap nafsu pada Temari.

"Boss, ada yang ingin bertemu.."

Sasuke menengok kearah asisten semoknya, lalu dia menatap pria bangkotan itu dengan alis mengkerut. "Hn, tuan Hiruzen.." sapa Sasuke sambil agak menjauh dari jendela, bisa hancur wajah coolnya jika ketahuan ngintip cewek renang. *apa hubungannya coba*

Hiruzen tersenyum. "Apa kabar MR Sasuke.." Hiruzen berjalan tergesa gesa menghampiri Sasuke, dan tanpa sengaja Hiruzen kpleset 'bebek' karet? yang seenak udel ada di tengah jalan itu, dan sialnya dia nyungsep kedepan dan kepalanya menggundang perut Sasuke, Sasuke pun terlempar keluar dari jendela dan jatuh pass di kolam renang *mampuss*

"WOOAAAHHHH.."

'BYUUURRRRR'

"MR SASUKE.." teriak Hiruzen kalang kabut.

"TUNGGU SAYA BOSS" Temari langsung ngacir buat turun nyelametin bossnya yang sial itu.

Sasuke sweatdrop dengan pakaian basah kuyub. Gadis-gadis yang renang itu langsung menatap nafsu pada Sasuke.

"KYAAAHHH, ADA COWOK TAMMFFAAANN..." teriak gadis-gadis yang hanya memakai bikini itu sambil menyerbu Sasuke sambil main grepe-grepe si pantat ayam.

"Kyaah, aku nafsuu banget.." goda salah satu dari mereka sambil nempelin-ehem-dadanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke meraung-raung minta tolong.

"Saya datang boss.." Temari langsung menyeret Sasuke dari serangan cewek cabe-cabean itu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

'Grep..' Sasuke langsung memeluk Temari dengan tampang mesum "kau penyelamatku Nona Temari, hampir saja keperjakaan-ku hilang" kata Sasuke gaje dan OOC. Temari cengo dengan mulut menganga.

Sekembalinya di ruangannya Sasuke langsung ganti jassnya dengan yang kering 'sialan tu tua bangka, gue injek mampus baru tau' Sasuke membatin nista.

"Maafkan saya MR Sasuke, saya benar-benar tak sengaja.." mohon Hiruzen sambil menatap cabul Temari.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk "Hn, tak apa.." katanya singkat, Hiruzen lalu menatap paha mulus Temari dengan iler yang mulai netes kayak air tejun?

Sasuke yang melihat itu mendengus. "Nona Temari, dandanan anda hari ini sampai membuat Tuan Hiruzen ngiler" kata Sasuke gak nyambung. Temari langsung malu.

"Ah, boss bisa saja.."

Hiruzen langsung menghentikan ngiler-rianya sambil tersenyum penuh ke-keriputan "benar, anda memang sangat semok dan sexy.." katanya gak nyadar umur.

Sasuke nepok jidat 'sudah mau mampus masih nista juga ni orang' batinnya bertanya-tanya "Nona Temari, tolong ambilkan minuman untuk tuan Hiruzen" Temari mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar.

"Hn, silahkan duduk" kata Sasuke sambil duduk menyilangkan kakinya sok sok-an. "Jadi kita langsung saja pada persoalan"

Hiruzen langsung pasang wajah keriputan sangar? "Jadi begini, Orochimaru itu mau menang sendiri, dia menganggap black daimon itu hilang begitu saja" jelas Hiruzen sambil muncrat-mucrat.

"Dan anda tak mau di rugikan bukan, kami bisa membantu, asal.." tebak Sasuke sambil mengelap kuah di wajahnya

Hiruzen langsung tersenyum "oh tentu saja, anda mau berapa" tantangnya sambil membuka kopernya. *sok kaya juga tu tua bangka*

"Hn, cukup anda tulis saja nominalnya" Sasuke langsung tersenyum penuh ke-matre-an.

Hiruzen langsung menulis angka di kertas lusuh itu sambil menunjukkanya pada Sasuke. "Bagaiman".

'Set..' Sasuke langsung menyambar kertas itu dengan senyuman gaje "Hn, anda sangat mengerti berapa angka yang saya inginkan.." Hiruzen hanya tertawa renyah.

"Mr Sasuke, saya sarankan agar anda hati-hati, karena musuh kita adalah orang-orang licik.." saran Hiruzen.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil berfikir 'banyak yang aneh' batinnya sambil melirik Hiruzen.

"Tuan Sasuke, sekertaris anda sangat sexy, apa dia bisa menemani saya malam ini" Hiruzen langsung pasang wajah mesum tingkat tinggi.

'Set..' lagi lagi _sniper semi otomatis_ diarahkan ke 'anu' Hiruzen. "Jangan bercanda" jawab Sasuke dingin, masak sekertaris semoknya mau di 'gituin' wong dia aja belum pernah 'gituin' sekertaris semoknya. *mesum kau sas* Hiruzen langsung berdiri sambil mengelap keringat di jidatnya.

"Haha, sa-saya permisi dulu Mr Sasuke.." pamit Hiruzen takut-takut. Sasuke mengangguk. Tiba tiba Temari datang sambil membawa kopi.

Temari melirik Sasuke "boss, kopinya.."

"Sebaiknya anda minum dulu" kata Sasuke, Hiruzen langsung menyerbu kopi itu sekali tenggak. "Nona Temari, antar tuan Hirizen sampai luar" Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Dan hati-hati, dia cabul" bisik Sasuke pada Temari. Temari langsung merinding takut di 'gituin' sama tua bangka bangkotan itu. bisa brabe urusannya kalo sampai di 'gituin'

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Sebuah mobil Evolution melaju dengan sedang di jalanan kota konoha di siang hari yang cerah ini, di dalam mobil terlihat empat orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap hal serius.

Sasuke terlihat menatap lurus kedepan "sebagai agen ganda?. Kita harus menunjukkan sikap saling mempercayai satu sama lain.." jalas Sasuke sambil menyalakan rokonya. Gaara dan Naruto yang duduk di belakang mengangguk-ngangguk sampai pusing?

"Hn, Dobe, kau megawal Ino, dan Gaara mengawasi dan menyelidiki Orochimaru dan anak buahnya" tambah Sasuke panjang lebar?

Naruto langsung nyengir ala marmut 'wuih, semoga bisa 'gituan' sama Ino-chan' batinnya mesum akut dengan wajah memerah.

Gaara mendengus. "Pekerjaanku lebih berat, honor tambah Sas.." minta Gaara dengan tangan menjulur bak pengemis. Sasuke langsung merogoh sakunya buat menyumbat mulut cowok stoic itu dengan duit.

Gaara menyeringai 'kalo begini kan bisa semangat, fufu' batinnya gaje sambil mencium duit itu penuh hawa nafsu. *kayak kakuzu kau Gaara*

Sasuke menghisap rokonya sejenak sambil berfikir. "Hn, aku yakin, black daimon-nya ada di salah satu dari mereka, mereka menyewa kita pasti hanya untuk men-cabuli.."

Narto, Gaara, Temari sweatdrop dengan kepala miring 'men-cabuli, dia mulai gila' pikir mereka bertiga

Sasuke yang sadar bahwa perkataannya ngelantur itu langsung berdehem sok jaim. "Hn, mengelabui, yang tadi hanya lawakan.." katanya gak nyambung?

Gaara mengangguk. "Permainan anak-anak" kata Gaara sombong. Naruto nyengir kayak kebo di sawah *mooo*. Temari membolak balik buku catatan sambil sesekali menengok luar jendela.

Naruto mengusap dagunya sambil berfikir keras sampai kepalanya berasap. "Pokoknya kemanapun Ino-chan pergi, aku akan terus menjaganya, mau mandi, mau kencing, mau tidur, mau ganti pembalut? pokonya harus tetap berada di dekatnya, hahaha" Naruto ketawa setan di sertai pikiran yang mulai menjulur di hal berbau mesum. Seketika kepala kuning Naruto langsung nyungsep karena di jitak Temari.

"Hn, pokoknya kemanapun, harus diikuti" kata Sasuke datar sambil melirik sekertaris semoknya. "Catat, Nona Temari?.."

"Baik boss.."

Gaara memegang pundak Naruto dengan pandangan datar "jika kau tak sanggup, biar ku gantikan Naru" sambil tersenyum mesum?

"Haha, sorry Gaara.." Naruto cengengesan kayak orang sarap 'fufu, kapan lagi gue bisa dua-duaan sama cewek sexy' Naruto membatin sambil mesem-mesem gak jelas.

Mobil Evo itu berhenti di sebuah gedung *entahlah apa namanya* Naruto dan Gaara keluar dari dalam mobil sambil pasang wajah sangar, kepala Sasuke keluar dari jendela mobil sambil menatap dua sohibnya.

"Hn, jangan sampai ketahuan, aku dan Temari akan mencari informasi.." Jelas Sasuke sambil menatap datar dua rambut merah-kuning *hijau* itu.

"Yah serahkan pada kami teme.." Naruto ngacungin jempol sambil nyengir gaje. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tancap gas bak pembalap liar?

Gaara lalu berjalan menuju gedung untuk mencari informasi yang penting dan Naruto menuju Hotel *bukan buat gituan loh-plak* buat menjaga Ino. "Hati-hati Gaara.." kata Naruto yang agak jauh dari Gaara itu.

"Hnn.." balas Gaara sambil ngacungin AK-47 keatas. Naruto sweatdrop? 'Kok tiba-tiba punya senjata' batin Naruto gak penting.

Dan merekapun menjalankan misi yang mbulet kayak entot (baca : kentut) itu dengan penuh perjuangan, yah kecuali Naruto sih yang keenakan. Gak keaenakan giman coba wong berduaan bareng cewek sexy?.

* * *

-TBC-

Oh ya, disini ino cuman keluar sebentar, tapi chap depan bakalan sering kok, dan Ino juga berperan penting dalam kasus gak mutu itu. Ok makasih.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

saya mau balas review dulu ah, haha

Namikaze16 : Ok-ok makasih

uchiha no aiko : Ok-ok, makasih mbak-opo-mas-iki-plak*

UzumakiDesy : haha, makasih *sembah sujud*

Nyuga totong : enggeh? ^_^

Yashira Diva : ah aman pokoknya, paling cuman nyerempet 'M' doang, alias 'menggerepe' haha, sankyuu.

Hime Hoshi : ok Monggoh-monggoh ra usah sungkan-plak*

yuichi : *nyengir* mereka memang cocok di gabungin atau di gendel? Fufufu

thoriqbayusagara : pair gak ada, Ok-ok mbak-atau-mas iki.?

azurradeva : yah memang saya niat menistakan mereka, haha *ketawa setan*

ijal : *jempol*


	3. Chapter 3

By DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi kishimoto

Rate : T - M (menggerepe-grepe^_^)

Gendre : Humor . Parody

:

:

* * *

Seorang cewek yang 'sepertinya' cantik sedang berjalan dengan santai di sebuah perusaan, kulit mulusnya yang di jamin bikin semut kpleset, wajahnya yang datar sedatar penggaris membuatnya gimana gitu, rambut merah panjangnya yang di jamin membuat mata sakit saking merahnya, dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar tapi berisi, jidatnya yang bertato 'AI' membuat-tunggu jidat bertato.

"ANJING AUTHOR, KENAPA GUE NYAMAR JADI CEWEK GINI"

Oalah, ternyata itu Gaara toh, ehem dia berjalan dengan santai menuju ruangan yang di yakini punyanya Orochi'Maho'ru.

'Hn, kenapa harus jadi cewek gini' Gaara membatin sambil memegangi dada jadi-jadiannya sambil misuh misuh. Dia memutar knop pintu itu dengan hati-hati, tapi tampaknya pintu itu terkunci.

Gaara mendesah sambil ngeluarin linggis? kecil karatan buat membobol pintu laknat itu.

'TEKK..'

"Haha, kalo begini kan gampang" Gaara mencium linggisnya sambil memasukkannya kedalam sempak?.

Gaara masuk kedalam ruangan sambil sesekali menggaruk pantatnya? "Ketat amat clananya" gumam Gaara sambil menarik-narik celana yang tak lain adalah **celana legging ***Author semaput membayangkan tu celana*

"HEY CEWEK, GOADAIN AA' DONG"

Gaara langsung menegang, di dongakkannya kepalanya untuk melihat suara yang aneh dan menggodanya itu, seketika matanya mlotot hampir copot "Astagfiralloh..." Gaara mengelus dadanya, ternyata suara itu berasal dari burung 'kaka tua' yang sepertinya mesum.

Gaara mengobrak abrik semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu dengan membabi buta. Dan saat dia membuka laci, dia tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku yang bergambar cewek lagi nungging?. Karena otaknya agak mesum otomatis di ambil lah tu majalah.

"ITU BOKEP PUNYA AA'.."

'BRAKKK'

Gaara langsung melemparkan linggis karatan itu pas disangkar sang burung, dan burung mesum? itupun lepas landas dengan kepala puyeng?, pasalnya linggis itu nemplok pas di jidat sang burung.

"Masak burung baca mjalah bokep.. nyalahin kodrat aja.." kata Gaara dengan nada bijak sambil mengantongi majalah dewasa hasil nemunya.

'Tep..'

Gaara menengok kearah pundaknya, seketika matanya mlotot, diusapnya 'tai' burung itu dengan brutal.

"ANJING..." dua jari tengah mengarah kearah burung kaka tua yang lagi nyengir diatas itu.

Masak ribut sama burung.

'Krek..'

Gaara langsung kalang kabut saat mengetahui ada yang masuk "mampuss, sembunyi dimana ini" gumamnya sambil berjalan ngalor ngidul gak jelas, dan dia memutuskan nungging saja di bawah meja?.

Orochimaru dan Hidan masuk dengan wajah kaget. Mereka berdua langsung memeriksa ruangan yang berantakan kayak kapal pecah itu dengan membabi buta.

"Gawat, dimana majalah cewek nungging itu" Hidan masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan majalah bokepnya. Dia menatap burung yang lagi selonjoran? diatas lemari itu dengan alis mengkerut.

"Hey burung sialan, apa kau yang melakukannya" Hidan langsung main tuduh seenak udelnya, masak burung bisa mengobrak abrik?

"NO WAY-NO WAY.. AA' TAK TAU" kata Burung itu santai sambil mainin majalah bokep-mini kusus burung, dan tentu gambar burung cewek lagi nungging?

"Sepertinya ada yang baru masuk bos-noh.." kata Hidan sambil mendekati Orochimaru.

"Siapa yang berani masuk kemari, bakalan eike 'tusbol' anusnya.." Orocimaru langsung kumat mahonya.

Gaara yang lagi nungging di meja belakang Hidan itu menelan ludah kecut. Pantatnya terasa nyut-nyutan jika di 'ebol' maho itu 'oh gusti, lindungilah hambamu yang suci ini dari ancaman ebol' Gaara berdoa dalam hati sambil wiritan gak jelas?.

"Hah, yah sudah, eike mau mampir ke bar langganan eike yang banyak cowok tamffanya" kata Orochimaru sambil menggeloyor pergi.

Hidan garuk-garuk 'anu'nya sambil mendudukkan diri di depan meja yang ada Gaara nugging itu "apa ini" gumam Hidan sambil mencolok pantat Gaara pake jempol kaki?

Gaara langsung gigit jari sambil menendang Hidan pakai sepatu 'High-hels'nya. Hidan langsung tepar dengan dagu berarah. Gaara langsung ngibrit sambil memegangi pantatnya yang baru kena 'ebol' jempol kaki.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Sebuah taxi berhenti di depan sebuah hotel megah. Cuaca saat ini sedang hujan lebat. Turunlah seorang cowok berambut jabrik dengan kulit tan nyaris gosong itu sambil membawa payung.

"Gilaa, hujannya deres banget" gumam Naruto sambil berdiri di samping taxi itu.

Dan dari arah belakng Naruto, terlihat tukang becak? lagi ngebut dengan kepala menunduk, karena hujan cukup lebat dia tak bisa melihat Naruto, dan otomatis nyungseplah tu cowok blonde ke selokan.

"KAMPREEETT" Naruto berteriak dari dalam selokan sambil ngacungin golok?.

"Naru.. apa kau tak apa" cewek blonde itu langsung menghampiri Naruto dari taxi sambil membawa payung.

"Haha, tak apa, kalau cowok tak pernah nyungsep itu tak keren.." Naruto mulai sok keren sambil merapikan rambut jabriknya yang basah karena air selokan campur air hujan.

Ino sweatdrop 'apanya yang keren coba' batinnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto langsung tersenyum gaje sambil berdiri, dan tanpa sengaja dia kpleset 'tai' kucing yang ada di depannya, otomatis langsung nyungsep kembali tu si kepala duren.

'GUBRAKK..

"Ahhh~~~~"

Naruto cengo dengan mata tertutup 'bunyi apaan itu, dan kenapa gue gak merasa sakit' batinnya sambil membuka mata, seketika matanya mlotot.

Ternyata Naruto posisi nyungsepnya kedepan, dan tentu saja Ino ketiban sial karena kena tindih Naruto. Wajah Ino memerah, bukan memerah karena blushing, tapi itu loh..

"Naru.. ta-tanganmu, singkirakan da-dari d-da-dadaku" kata Ino dengan gagap dadakan serta malu.

Naruto langsung menengok kearah-ehem-dada ino dengan keringat segede biji durian di jidatnya, secuil darah keluar dari hidung cowok mesum itu.

"Naru, singkirkan" pinta Ino.

Naruto ilernya ngeces sedikit, sambil (agak) meremas dada Ino seenak udelnya.

"Cepatlah.." mohon Ino dengan wajah yang sudah menahan amarah, karena dadanya dimainin kayak tombol analog oleh Naruto.

Naruto 100% bokep. 100% cabul. 100% penjahat sex?

'PLAKK.

"OHHH...SHITTT" Naruto langsung salto kebelakang dan nyungsep masuk selokan lagi, karena di gampar ino.

Ino berdiri sambil memegangi dadanya, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyub "rubah mesum.." katanya sambil menggampar Naruto lagi.

Naruto tepar lagi dengan wajah lebam-lebam "gomen Ino-chan, habis dadamu besar sekali" katanya tanpa dosa sambil nyengir mesum.

Ino menghela nafas, repot mengadapi cowok mesum akut seperti ini "ayo.. badanku kedingingan" sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

Iler Naruto ngeces lagi? saat melihat baju Ino yang basah itu, otomatis terlihat jelas lah pakaian dalamnya 'sialan' batinnya gaje.

Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam hotel untuk menyewa kamar, pikiran Naruto sudah melayang-layang di hal-hal berbau mesum.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum Naru" kata Ino tepat sasaran.

Naruto langsung menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran bejatnya. Sesampainya di depan tempat untuk memesan kamar, Naruto langsung menggebarak meja sok jago.

"Woy..ada kamar kosong gak.." Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan meja sok keren?

"Hah, dimana sih orangnya, padahal aku mau madi.. ahh~~" kata Ino dengan suara manja dan tentu ahiran yang menggoda.

Naruto langsung menelan ludah kecut?. Di gebraknya meja itu lagi dengan nafas ngos-ngosan "WOY BAKA.. ADA KAMAR KOSONG NGAK.. DASAR BUDEG.." Naruto treak-treak kayak orang kebakaran jenggot, wong di depannya gak ada orang kok.

Tiba-tiba nongol kepala dari bawah sambil menatap tajam Naruto. "GAK USAH TEREAK-TREAK ANJING.." semprot si penjaga gak teriama dengan hujan lokalnya (baca : ludah)

Naruto langsung ciut nyalinya sambil cengengesan gak jelas "ada kamar gak" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

Si penjaga itu menatap Naruto dan Ino secara bergantian "buat apa" tanyanya dengan suara berat dan ingin tau.

Naruto mesem-mesem mesum "buat 'gituan' lah" katanya enteng.

Seketika durian kuning itu langsung tepar dengan kepala benjol-benjol sambil diseret Ino menuju kekamar yang di sewanya 'gue patahin 'anu'mu baru tau rasa' Ino membatin nista.

Orang-orang yang melihat Ino menyeret kaki Naruto itu sweatdrop 'edaaaaannnn' batin semuanya lebay.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

"hehe.. Ino-chan, apa kita bakalan mandi bareng.." rayu Naruto dengan tampang bokep sambil membuka kaos basahnya.

Ino melirik Naruto sejenak "boleh.." katanya singkat sambil membuka bajunya juga, dan terlihatlah bra warna ungunya?

Iler Naruto ngeces lagi. Ludah kecut dia telan paksa "be-benarkah.. kalau begitu ayo, tunggu apalagi" Naruto terlihat bersemangat sambil mencopot clananya, dan hanya memakai kolor bergambar kodok lagi nyengir?

"Tapi, 'anu'mu harus ku tendang dulu Naru.." Ino tersenyum sadis sambil menendang meja yang ada disebelahnya.

'Glek..' Naruto menelan ludah lagi ternyata 'jika 'anu' gue di sepak? bakalan bahaya' batinnya gajebo sambil geleng-geleng. "Haha, aku hanya bercanda Ino-chan.." Naruto pasang wajah tanpa dosa sambil memakai clana basahnya lagi?.

"Hm.. ya sudah, aku mandi dulu, jangan ngintip atau ku bejak 'anu'mu Naru" kata Ino sebelum ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

Naruto mengelap keringat di jidatnya "fyuuh, sugguh sadis.." gumamnya sambil memakai baju basahnya lagi. Dia gak bawa baju ganti apapun.

Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt

Ponsel buluk Naruto berdering, dia lalu menyambar ponselnya secepat kilat "Yo, disini agen depan bisa belakang bisa.."

Naruto manggut manggut "ok, segera kesana.." Naruto mematikan ponselnya sambil menuju kamar mandi, bukan mau ngintip kok. "INO-CHAN, AKU TINGGAL DULU OK.."

"YA.. SANA PERGI, GAK BALIK JUGA TAK APA.."

Naruto sweatdrop sambil menggaruk pantatnya 'masak gak balik, rugi dong' batinnya gak masuk akal sambil nyelonong pergi.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan si durian busuk.

Naruto berjalan masuk menuju tempat bossnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba boss ayam itu memanggil seenak jidat.

"Hey Naru.. gawat.." Temari menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Naruto menatap Temari tajam, wajah bokepnya sudah kumat kembali saat melihat dada Temari berguncang-guncang 'baru sadar gue kalau asisten si teme dadanya gede juga' batinnya yang persis seperti maniak dada besar wanita.

"Memangnya ada apa Temari.." tanya Naruto yang sudah menyingkirkan pikiran bejatnya.

Temari garuk-garuk jidatnya bingung sendiri. "Si boss di tolak cewek, terus galau.." katanya pelan.

"Lah, apa urusannya coba.. galau kok bawa-bawa gue seenak udelnya" Naruto nrocos sambil misuh-misuh, dia gak rela waktu berdua-duaanya dengan Ino terganggu.

"Kalau boss galau bisa gawat baka, dia bakalan gak mau kerja.." kata Temari lagi sambil menjitak kepala Naruto penuh hawa nafsu.

"Ok-ok, gak usah jitak dong" jawab Naruto sambil menggampar pantat? Temari dengan wajah bokep. Lalu kabur menuju ruangan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sedang selonjoran di atas mejanya sambil pasang wajah gak niat hidup. "Hn, kelilipan apa tu cewek hingga tak mau sama boss kayak gini, uda keren, cakep, cool, bermatabat, berwibawa-dan 60-an kebagusan lainnya" gumamnya penuh nada kebanggaan.

'BRAAKKK..

Sasuke sukses kejengkang dari mejanya dengan gak elit banget, Sasuke berdiri sambil menatap tajam pria berkepala duren yang seenaknya mendobrak pintu itu.

"Hn, kau cari mati apa dobe.." tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar sedatar tembok, dan tak lupa sebuah _sniper semi otomatis_ sudah mengarah ke 'anu' Naruto.

Naruto gelagepan sendiri sambil menggaruk pantatnya. Dia kemudian angkat tangan dengan bodohnya "tarik nafas teme, keluarkan, tarik nafas la-"

"KAU KIRA SI BOS MAU MELAHIRAKAN APA.." teriak Temari sambil menggampar wajah Naruto, hitung-hitung balasan untuk bokong? Tadi.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya sambil kembali selonjoran diatas meja dengan damai. "Apa wajahku ini kurang cool, tampan, berwibawa-dan 60 kebagusan lainnya" Sasuke mulai galau gak masuk akalnya lagi.

"Jadi apa keluhan anda.." tanya Naruto bak seorang dokter gadungan.

Temari dan Sasuke sweatdrop, dia kira ini pasien rumah sakit apa.

"Teme, jangan galau dong. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, mau makan apa anak dan binimu di rumah" Naruto mulai ngomong ngelantur penuh kebodohan.

"Dasar baka, gue di tolak cewek dobe, bayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang paling keren ini di tolak, T-O-L-A-K.. APA KATA DUNIA.." kata Sasuke narsis dan tentu diahiri dengan hujan lokalnya.

Naruto mengelap 'kuah' di wajahnya dengan alis cenat-cenut. "sabar teme, contohlah sahabat kuningmu ini, walaupun gak pernah di terima cewek, gue tetap enjoy.." kata Naruto penuh kebanggaan, wong gak pernah di trima kok bangga to mas?

"Ogah.." Sasuke menyenderkan dirinya di dekat jendela sambil mesem-mesem mesum? 'Hn, lumayan tu dibawah buat cuci mata?'

Sasuke kembali menengok kearah Naruto dan temari dengan wajah yang sudah tidak galau lagi. "Hn, baiklah dobe, sekarang sana pergi, teruskan pekerjaan.." usir Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Perempatan terlihat jelas di jidat Naruto, nafasnya ngos-ngosan bak banteng liar yang mau menggundang. "KU BUNUH KAU TEME.." Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke keluar jendela tanpa kepri-Sasuke-an.

"BANGSAAT DOBEEEEEEE"

'BYUUURRR'

"BOOOSSS..." teriakTemari dari atas sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang di serbu cewek cabe-cabean itu lagi.

Naruto masih misuh-misuh. "Gila tu si teme, masak kesini cuman buat ginian, anjriit.." gumamnya sambil ngibrit keluar menghampiri Ino-chan tentunya.

sementara Sasuke kalang kabut karena lagi-lagi serangan cewek cabe-cabean yang ada di kolam itu menyerbunya dengan brutal.

"KYAHH, SI TAMPAN INI LAGI, AKU NAFSU BANGET LOH.." teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil mengigit leher Sasuke paksa.

"AKU JUGA MAU, KYAAH" cewek yang ada di kolam tak mau ketinggalan tentunya, mereka menyerbu Sasuke bak srigala kelaparan.

"KALO KALIAN INGIN, GUE LAYANI SATU-SATU GIMANA, EH" teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil melemparkan jas-nya kepada cewek cabe-cabean itu.

"HAJARRR... TELANJANGI COWOK TAMPAN INI, LALU KITA GILIR.." komando salah satu cewek yang sudah nafsu berat itu, dan seketika serbuan bak domba? kelaparan itu terjadi.

"NONA TEMARI, DIMANA KAU.." teriak Sasuke pasrah, tubuhnya sudah setengah bugil, hanya tinggal kolor bergambar 'power rangers' doang.

"AKU DATANG BOSS.." lagi-lagi Temari menyelamatkan keperjakaan Sasuke.

cewek-cewek di kolam itu langsung cemberut, padahal tinggal kolor lepas, Sasuke bisa di gilir.

Sasuke menatap Temari dengan tatapan mau mewek "kalo begini..kalau begini, jadilah pacarku saja Nona Temari" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Temari yang cengo itu.

"gak mau, boss mesum" jawab Temari enteng sambil menyeret Sasuke keatas.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Dimalam hari yang indah di sebuah restoran cukup mewah, terlihat Gaara sedang clingak-clinguk mencari sesuatu, pandangannya tertuju kepada meja yang dihuni oleh dua orang berambut blonde.

Gaara berfikir sambil menatap cowok jabrik itu 'rambut jabrik mirip durian busuk?, kulit tan nyrempet gosong?, wajah super bodoh?, ah Naruto' batin Gaara yang entah menjelek-jelekkan atau apa.

"Malam ganteng.."

Gaara langsung menoleh kearah kirinya sambil tersenyum tipis "malam juga.." balas Gaara singkat dan sopan tentunya.

Orang yang menyapa itu, tak lain adalah tante-tante STW tapi masih segar menghampiri Gaara dengan langkah sexy. "Bisa temenin tante malam ini gak.." katanya dengan nada manja, sambil menempelkan dadanya yang besar itu pas di bahu Gaara.

Gaara diam, dia sedang di landa dilema? 'Seandainya gak misi, pasti gue layani sampai pagi' batin Gaara gajebo.

"Gak bisa yah.. hem, ya sudah ini kartu nama tante, kapan-kapan main loh.." kata tante-tante semok itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan mencium pipi Gaara singkat.

Gaara langsung mesem-mesem mesum 'Fufu, untung kapan-kapan bisa main, hahaha' Gaara keawa setan sambil melihat kartu nama itu, tertera nama 'Tsunade', status 'Janda' . (-_-;)

"Kapan-kapan akan ku layani kau oh Tante-Tsunade" Gaara berkor-koar sambil mencium kartu nama itu penuh hawa nafsu.

Terlihat dua anak buah Orochi'Maho'ru sedang masuk dalam restoran sambil sok jago, yang satu mirip ikan asin berwarna biru, yang satunya memakai cadar? buluk dengan mata ijo.

Mereka Kakuzu dan Kisame duduk di meja dengan santai sambil mengangkat kaki mereka keatas meja sok-sok-an.

"Pesan apa pak, om, mas" tanya pelayan dengan kurang ajarnya.

Kakuzu menguap sambil menghitung duitnya. "Hm, permen satu biji?.." katanya terlampau kikir.

Pelayan sweatdrop di sertai mata mlotot.

"Gue, ayam gak pake telor?.." Kisame memesan makanan gak masuk akal.

Pelayan cengo? Sambil menulis pesanan mereka lalu ngibrit begitu saja.

Sementara Naruto menyerbu makanannya dengan membabi buta "apa kau mau ku suapi Ino-chan.." kata Naruto sambil nyengir ala kebo?

Ino geleng-geleng sambil mencubit hidung durian busuk itu. "Kalo makan pelan-pelan Naru.."

Naruto langsung mesem-mesem gak jelas sambil menghajar makananya lagi.

Kisame menatap Naruto dan Ino dengan tatapan khas ikan gurame. "Ino dan Rambut duren itu makin akrab saja" gumam kisame sambil memakan ayam tanpa telornya yang baru diantar itu.

Kakuzu mengemut permen sebijinya dengan tatapan fokus keduit tentunya "manaduli (baca : mana peduli)" jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Terlihat Gaara keluar dari toilet pria dengan tampilan berbeda, yang di jamin membuat para waria taman lawang iri setengah modar. Wig merah panjangnya dia kepang dua, jiatnya yang bertato itu di tempelin perban, katanya biar tak ketahuan. dan tak luap pakaian maidnya yang membuatnya kaway?

terlihat om-om mesum bangkotan siul siul gak jelas, bahkan ada yang dengan kurang ajarnya meremas bokong Gaara, alhasil om-om tua bangkotan itu langsung di smack down ala 'Triple-H' oleh Gaara, dan langsung tepar di TKP.

Gaara berjalan dengan membawa anggur kadaluarsa? yang dia temukan di got. sesekali Gaara menuangkan minuman itu tanpa dosa, dan saat akan melewati meja Naruto, Gaara berhenti sambil menuangkan anggur itu di gelas Ino dan Naruto.

"mbak cantik, saya tak suka anggur loh.." kata Ino sambil menatap Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan untuk menuangkan minuman buat si duren, dan tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat sesuatu..

'Glek..' Gaara menelan ludah kecut, saat di depannya ada maid cewek lain yang lagi nungging? mengambil garpu, dan otomatis terlihatlah celana dalamnya 'mulus banget' batin Gaara dengan wajah mesum. Dan tanpa sengaja anggurnya tumpah ke kepala kuning Naruto.

"ANJING.." Jari tengah Naruto mengara pas di jidat Garaa, Gaara langsung ngibrit secepat kilat.

Naruto langsung cengo, karena yang dia bentak adalah cewek 'seperti aku kenal' batinnya gak penting sambil melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Gaara langsung menuangkan anggur kadaluarsa itu di gelas kisame dan Kakuzu "silahkan" kata Gaara dengan suara wanita jadi-jadiannya.

"sepertinya kita harus cepat bertindak" kata Kisame sambil menyeruput anggur hasil temuan itu.

"Yah, jika tidak, kita bakalan ketahuan, dan kita harus menghubungi si bos hombreng itu" kata Kakuzu dengan suara yang di buat-buat seseram mungkin.

Gaara hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, di senderkannya tubuhnya di meja kisame dan Kakuzu, mungkin karena dua orang itu terlalu bodoh sampai tak sadar.

Kisame melirik Gaara dengan tampang hiu mesum, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kisame langsung menggrepe dada jadi-jadian Gaara itu dengan brutal.

"BANGSAT.." teriak Gaara keceplosan sambil menghajar wajah kisame.

Kakuzu dan Kisame mlotot. "GAARA, ANAK BUAH SASUKE.." teriak mereka berdua sambil berlari keluar dari restoran itu.

"Anjrit, mereka kabur, bisa bahaya ini" gumam Gaara sambil berlari keluar dengan pakaian maidnya. Kemudian dia mencegat taxi dengan cara mengangkat roknya, dan otomatis si supir langsung ngerem mendadak di sertai ilernya yang ngeces itu.

Gaara langsung masuk taxi itu dengan buru-buru "JALAN, KEJAR MOBIL SIALAN ITU.." teriak Gaara dengan suara khas laki-laki.

Si supir langsung tancap gas dengan perasaan was-was,. 'Sialan, gue kira cewek sungguhan, anjrit' batinnya nista.

Dan taxi itu melaju untuk mengejar anak buah Orochimaru sialan.

* * *

-TBC-

Wah ternyata masih banyak yang gak tau ya, kalau ini parody warkop DKI, tapi banyak perubahan kok tenang saja.

OK TANPA BANYAK BACOT MONGGO DI REVIEW

Balas dulu

uchiha no aiko : haha tenang ajah, Sasu-teme paling cuman dipaksa oleh gadis cebe-cabean yang ada di kolam renang^_^

Oalah, aku gak tau kalo cewek atu cowok, haha, ok makasih.

Nyuga totong : Hm, ok suwun.

mudiantoro : wah, gak seru loh adegan ginian di tambahin lemon. Dan makasih ae.

azurradeva : haha, biar kapok si sasuke yang sok cool itu

Yuu Matari : ini kan emang parody warkop DKI, tapi banyak perubahan kok, dan ok makasih..

philip schiffer : haha, ok makasih bung, salam dua jari xD

minori : ok maksih saori-ups-minori

Tsumehaza-Arief : Iya, dari nama agenya kan sudah bisa di tebak, tapi banyak perubahan kok. Dan makasih atas sarannya. Saya gak bakalan tersinggung kok, santay aja. Hehe

LYBP HiNa SaSa : haha, iya ini kan parody film warkop, tapi banyak perubahan kok, dan tentu aku juga suka sama sasuke yang sok cool itu jadi gila. Ok maksih.

fafly fahriansyah : haha makasih.

yukiii : haha, gak mungkin lah aku down, kan ini dunia hiburan, bukan begitu yukiii-chan-plak* ok makasih atas saranya. ^_^b

yuichi : Ok makasih.

UzumakiDesy : haha, biar kapok si sasuke, dan tenag ajah, gak bakalan M kok.

Anbulike : haha, iya, ini kan parody warkop, tapi banyak perubahan kok.

Angel : haha, makasih loh..


	4. Chapter 4

Mobil taxi yang di tumpangi Gaara itu terus melaju mengikuti mobil Kisame dan Kakuzu, kejar-kejaran bak seorang driver? tak dapat di hindari lagi. (-_-;)

"Terus ikuti mobil itu, jangan sampai tertinggal.." kata Gaara masih dalam penampilan hombrengnya.

Si supir taxi melirik Gaara sejenak dengan perasaan masih was-was lantaran sempat tertarik? "Ok..mbak?"

"Mbak-mbak gundulmu.." Gaara langsung mendelik kearah supir taxi itu, dia gak rela di panggil mbak?

Si supir mengangguk takut-takut karena di plototi Gaara dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan-ngomong-gitu-lagi-mati?

Gaara agak risih karena suara 'radio' di taxi itu menggangu pendengarannya. "Hn, gue benerin radionya, biar gak kresek-kresek" kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan obeng? dari dalam 'kutang'nya.

"Boleh, asal bisa bagus suaranya.." jawab si supir ogah-ogahan.

Jidat Gaara mengkerut lantaran Radio itu masih gak bisa bagus suaranya. Karena pikiran Gaara agak panas? di keluarkannya linggis kecil karatan dari dalam sempak?nya, dan langsung di tuncepkan kedalam radio sial itu. Alhasil.

'BLUUAAARRRHHH'

Mobil taxi laknat itu langsung meledak seketika, Gaara dan Si supir keluar dari dalam taxi dengan pakaian compang camping gak karuan.

"BA-BAGAIMANA INI.. TAXI GUEE SATU-SATUNYA.. BAGAIMANA INI.." si supir itu kalang kabut dengan berlinang air mata buaya.

Gaara bersin-bersin sambil geleng-geleng gak jelas "Hn, tenang bakalan gue ganti.." katanya enteng sambil masuk taxi buat mengambil linggis karatannya yang sempat tertinggal itu.

"POKONYA HARUS GANTI.. KALAU TIDAK BAKALAN GUE JUAL KAU DI CLUB KUSUS WARIA.." ancam si supir dengan tampang kusut sekusut keriput nenek Chiyo?

"SEMPAK!.." Gaara langsung menggetok kepala si supir sampai tepar di TKP tanpa dosa, lalu ngibrit begitu saja.

* * *

By : DontPink

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T - M (menggerepe-grepe^_^)

Gendre : Humor, Parody

:

:

:

* * *

Di sebuah kolam renang? yang sangat ramai terlihat banyak sekali cewek-cewek yang menggoda iman? maupun birahi karena mereka hanya memakai bikini.

Terlihat Ino lagi selonjoran di tepi kolam renang dan tentu saja hanya memakai bikini berwarna ungu sambil menatap ke kolam dengan pandangan datar, sesekali Ino menguap kecil dengan mata agak sedikit mengantuk.

Di sampingnya ada Naruto yang pasang wajah bokep sambil cengar-cengir sarap. Sesekali dia memberikan -kiss-bye-kiss-bye- pada para pengunjung cewek yang menurutnya HOT itu.

"Naru.. kau mesum sekali.." komentar Ino yang tak sengaja melihat mata-keranjang Naruto itu tanpa berkedip.

Naruto langsung nyengir sambil mainin kolor?nya yang bergambar 'teletubbies' itu "haha, enggak lah Ino-chan, aku gak mesum" katanya sambil pasang wajah freak.

Ino hanya mendengus sambil merubah posisinya menjadi tengkulep "Naru.. oleskan krim yang itu ke punggungku.." mintanya sambil menunjukkan krim yang ada di samping Naruto.

Naruto dengan secepat kirin *bukan kilat* menyambar krim bermerek 'masako?' Itu sambil nyengir kayak kebo. "Ok, apa sih yang enggak buat kamu" gombal Naruto dengan kata puitis, persis kayak playboy cap tai kebo.

Ino lalu melepas-ehem-ikatan belakang dadanya "cepat sayang.." pintannya dengan nada menggoda yang di jamin bikin kakek-kakek bangkotan napsu berat?

Naruto sumringah karena di panggil sayang? di usap dan di elus-elus kulit putih mulus Ino itu penuh penghayatan, dan tak lupa krimya juga. 'Ahh, licin coy' ilernya ngeces sedikit saat tangannya tanpa sengaja (agak) memegang dada Ino.

Ino hanya diam keenakan karena menurutnya, olesan Naruto gak beda jauh dengan pijat? "Agak kebawah sedikit sayang!.." minta Ino dengan mata terpejam.

Naruto sedikit mimisan saat tangannya hampir mencapai pantat Ino yang tertutup bikini itu. 'Indahnya hidup ini, kalau begini terus gak di gaji juga no problem' pikir anak Minato itu yang terlampau bokep.

Ino membuka matanya dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesuatu yang menyumbul dari dalam kolor? Naruto, karena posisi kepala Ino menghadap ke kiri dan Naruto ada di kirinya, otomatis dapat dengan jelas terlihat 'sesuatu' yang menyumbul itu.

'Apa itu' pikir Ino sambil mencengkram 'sesuatu' yang menyumbul dari dalam kolor itu sambil memelintirnya sekuat tenaga.

'KREEKKK' *Author yakin ini bunyi patah*

"WADAOOOWW,,, KEJANTANAN GUEE.." Naruto tereak-treak sambil guling-guling dan tentu memegangi 'anu'nya yang hampir patah? itu.

Semua pengunjung yang melihat Naruto guling-guling sambil memegangi 'anu'nya itu pasang wajah freak plus sweatdrop massal.

"Eh,,ahahaha.." Ino ketawa sendiri saat mengetahui yang dia pelintir itu adalah 'anu'nya Naruto. "Ehehe, g-gomen Naru-ehehe.." kata Ino sambil ketawa gak jelas.

Naruto cemberut sambil kembali duduk, dan tentu tak lupa masih memegangi 'anu'nya "aduhh, hampir saja patah, ini senjata rahasia gue.." gumam Naruto sambil mengelus 'anu'nya penuh kasih sayang tentunya.

"Kalau patah, kan tinggal di sambung lagi.." komen Ino enteng sambil mengikat bikininya lalu duduk menatap Naruto "ku kira apa, eh ternyata 'itu', keras banget lohh..hehehe" tambah Ino dengan wajah agak memerah.

Naruto melirik Ino sejenak sambil merengkangkan kakinya yang linu akibat efek plintiran itu. "Oh, yah,, apa kau tak ingat Orang yang memabawamu ke kamar waktu itu" Naruto sekarang mainin kolornya?.

Ino menaruh telunjuknya di bibir dengan pose berfikir yang menurut otak mesum Naruto waoow itu. "Tidak, kan mataku di tutup.." jawabnya.

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk (sok) ngerti "Hm-hm.." gumam si duren ambigu, kemudian dia nyengir kearah Ino plus wajah bokep. "Ne..Ino-chan, pijitin 'anu' ku dong, ngilu nih.." tambahnya enteng tanpa beban.

'Grep...' Ino mencengkram kolor? Naruto sambil melemparnya ke kolam renang plus orangnya juga. "MATI SAJA SANAA..."

'BYUURRR'

Dan Ino langsung pergi begitu saja sambil misuh-misuh dengan wajah masih memerah karena omongan vullgar Naruto. Sementara yang di lempar hanya pasang wajah sweatdrop dengan mulut sedikit menganga 'mati saja' pikirnya.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Di kamar hotel di malam hari yang indah ini terlihat Ino sedang memakai bedak kusus untuk buat mau tidur, di poleskannya di leher dan-ehem-sekitar belahan dadanya. Ino memakai pakaian tidur yang sedikit terbuka atasnya yang di jamin bikin Naruto ngiler, rambutnya di biarkan tergerai sampai bokong.

Naruto menatap Ino dari sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam setajam -arit- dan tak lupa wajah bokep yang senantiasa nangkring di wajahnya 'belahan-belahan itu, oh shit' batin anak Minato itu ngeces.

Ino melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya sejenak "kenapa belum ganti baju Naru.." tanya Ino sambil terus memoles wajahnya.

Naruto nyengir 50-jari. "Ganti pakaian..be-benarkah.." tanya Naruto dengan wajah 120% bokep.

Ino mengangguk "memangnya tak tidur, kalu tak tidur juga tak apa.." Ino bersuara yang menurut pendengaran Naruto sangat menggoda iman itu.

"Ok.. aku ganti dulu Ino-chan.." Naruto langsung ngibrit dengan wajah bahagia 'haha, ahirnya bisa 'gituan' buuuuuuuuuuunnngg' batinnya ketawa iblis dan persis kayak penjahat sex?

Ino hanya cekikikan sambil geleng-geleng 'dasar gila' pikirnya.

Dan tak berselang lama Naruto muncul bak pahlawan ke-malaman yang hanya memakai kolor? bergambar 'kepala rangers merah' sambil mesem-mesem sarap "aku sudah siap Ino-chan.." Naruto agak sedikit membusungkan dadanya biar kelihatan macho, padahal perutnya gak six pack blas.

"Hihihi" Ino ketawa sendiri melihat Naruto yang sok macho itu, dia lalu berjalan menuju ranjang sambil merebahkan dirinya, dan tak lupa menarik selimut tebalnya sebatas perut. "Naru~" panggil Ino dengan suara menggoda.

'Set..' Naruto langsung terjun bebas di ranjang bak mau nyelam di lautan atlantis saja tu orang "ada apa sayang!.. katakanlah.." Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Ino dengan tatapan tertuju ke belahan mulus dada cewek blonde itu.

"Naru.. susu.. saya susu-"

"Ada apa dengan susumu Ino-chan.." penggal Naruto seenak udelnya sambil memegang dada Ino dengan (agak) meremasnya sedikit, secuil darah keluar dari lubang hidung anak Minato itu 'empuk coooyyy' pikirnya ngeces.

'PLAK!

"SEMPAK!" umpat Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya karena di gampar Ino itu. "Ada apa Ino-chan.. bukannya kau memintaku untuk meremasnya?" Naruto ngomong gak jelas kayak orang ayan.

"Grrr.. bukan Naru, biasanya sebelum tidur aku selalu minum cucu~" kata Ino manja.

Naruto manggut-manggut 'berarti setelah minum susu bakalan langsung 'gituan' ya, haha' lagi-lagi kepala duren itu ketawa setan dalam hati.

"Tolong buatkan ya Naru~" Ino memgang pipi Naruto sambil menciumnya sekilas.

Naruto langsung blushing berat "ok Ino-chan.. apa sih yang enggak buat kamu sayang!.." lagi-lagi kata puitis meluncur dari bibir durian kuning itu, Naruto pun langsung ngibrit keluar buat membuatkan susu, dan tentu memakai 'boxer' dan kaos dulu biar gak di sangka orang gila.

Ino menatap Naruto yang keluar itu dengan senyuman aneh.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

"Ini kuncinya mas.." kata seorang penjaga sambil memberikan kunci kepada Hidan si penyembah jashin sesat itu.

Hidan menyeringai ala gerandong? "Hn.. makasih.." katanya singkat sambil berjalan menuju kamar 120.

Dan tak berapa jauh dari belakang Hidan ada seorang cowok berambut merah dengan wajah stoic itu berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Hidan. Dan saat Hidan menoleh kebelakang, Gaara langasung (sok) baca koran, padahal korannya kebalik.

Hidan geleng-geleng "ck.. masak baca koran kebalik, hadeehh, makin banyak yang gila saja tahun ini" gumamnya sok bijak sambil nepuk jidatnya lebay.

Gaara kembali mengikuti Hidan dengan perasaan was-was lantaran dia hampir ketahuan 'hampir saja ketahuan, hufft' pikir Gaara sambil terus bersembunyi di belakang Hidan, kadang Hidan berbalik, Gaara langsung masuk 'rok' wanita yang tak sengaja ada di sebelahnya, terkadang juga terpaksa masuk tempat sampah biar gak ketahuan. *malang sekali nasibmu nak?*

Sesampainya di kamar 120, Hidan langsung masuk dengan santai, tapi sesaat dia baru sadar jika ada yang mengikutinya 'ck, pasti panda sialan itu' batinnya sambil masuk lalu mengunci pintu rapat.

Hidan menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak di dinding sambil membuka kemeja atasnya biar keren katanya.

"Hidan... hey Dan.." Ino tiba-tiba muncul agak jauh dari tempat Hidan dengan suara pelan.

Hidan sempat kaget sejenak karena suasana cukup gelap, dia mengira bahwa Ino adalah mbak kunti?, salahnya sendiri rambutnya panjang kayak mbak kunti. "Diam, ada orang, sana dulu" perintah Hidan.

Ino langsung cemberut sambil berjalan menjauhi penyembah jashin sesat itu.

Sementara Gaara lagi berusaha membuka pintu kamar itu dengan menggunakan jarum?. Katanya biar mirip ditektif sungguhan. "Cih, sulit sekali.." gumam Gaara sambil melempar jarum itu lalu mengeluarkan linggis andalannya sambil di tuncepkan ke selipan pintu laknat itu.

"EENNGGGGGHHH.." Gaara ngeden persis kayak orang boker? Dia terus menekan Linggis sial itu penuh perjuangan dan.

Preeettt~~~

Karena terlalu menekan tenaganya, Gaara sampai kelepasan kentut saudara-saudara. Gaara nyengir kearah pembaca sambil menggaruk jidatnya malu.

"ANJING!" upat Gaara sambil menendang pintu laknat itu sekuat tenaga,

BRAK!

JEGLEK!

"Nah, lebih baik telat, daripada tidak sama sekali" gumam Gaara gaje sambil memasukkan linggisnya keselipan lengannya, Gaara pakai jaket loh, jadi bisa masuk gampang tu linggis.

Gaara masuk kamar itu sambil tengok kiri kanan, suasana cukup gelap karena lampu dimatikan 'dimana si sesat itu' pikir Gaara sambil terus celingak-celinguk.

Grep!

"Mau apa kau hah.." ternyata Hidan sudah mencengkram bahu Gaara dari belakang sambil menyeringai.

"Syaaat .. hiyyaaa.. Tunggu dulu bung!" Kata Gaara gak masuk akal, masak pake acara ngembor segala.

"Hah, ku habisi kau sialan" kata Hidan sambil mengayunkan sabit karatannya 'gue keren' si penyembah jashin itu membatin narsis rupanya.

"Tunggu bung! Nafsu amat lo.. entar ksleyo baru tau rasa" Gaara langsung berbalik sambil mengeluarkan talkie walkienya. Sementara Hidan menatap Gaara dengan bosan, masak ada acara tunggu segala.

"kampret 1 kepada kampret 2 masuk" Gaara ngomong di talkie walkie itu sambil sesekali melirik Hidan.

Hidan _speechless _ karena mendengar nama 'kampret'

'Psstt.. Yah masuk kampret 1'

"Disini sedang menghadapi masalah gitu" kata Gaara agak lebay, sementara Hidan lagi selonjoran dengan wajah bosan.

'Psstt.. bereskan saja Kampret 1'

"Ok, segera laksanakan" Gaara mengantongi talkie walkienya sambil menatap Hidan datar.

Hidan berdiri sambil mengayunkan sabit karatannya. "Haha, gue habisi loe sekarang Anjing!" Jari tengah mengarah kearah cowok stoic itu.

Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya pasang wajah Flat andalannya "kalo berani tangan kosong bung!" Tantang Gaara sok jago sambil pasang kuda-kuda, tinju di naikkan sampai kepala 'mirip petinju aja gue' batinnya yang masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan gituan.

'Sett..' Hidan langsung pasang kuda-kuda setelah menyingkirkan sabit karatannya. "Yiiaacchhh, ciyaaat cyuhhh cuiihhhh" Hidan mulai sok sambil merubah-rubah posisi tangannya mirip orang jaipongan.

Gaara sweatdrop sejenak sebelum kembali normal "maju bung!" Gaara sudah masang gaya mirip bruce lee ketiban genteng.

"Syaattt.." gembor Gaara sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Hidan dapat mengindari tunju itu dengan mudah. Tapi bukan Gaara namanya kalo menyerah, diarahkan lagi lengan kananya kearah kepala Hidan dan.

'PRAKK..

"ADOOOWWW" Hidan menjerit sambil memegangi jidatnya yang benjol itu 'keras amat lengannya' batinnya sambil melesatkan tinjunya kearah Gaara, Gaara langsung menangkis dengan lengan kananya dan.

'PRAKKK!

"ADAAOOO.. MAK-EEE.. MBUK-EEE.. PAK-EEE-"

'PRAKK!

Hidan terkapar seketika di TKP setelah di hantam lagi oleh lengan Gaara itu. Gaara menyeringai. "Ada linggisnya coy.." gumam Gaara gaje sambil menunjukkan Linggis yang nyelip di lengannya. *Pantesan bunyinya kok kayak gitu, linggis to-_-*

Gaara langsung menutup mata Hidan yang masih melek itu dengan gak sabaran. "Merem bung!" Mata Hidan melek Lagi "merem bung!" Mata Hidan melek lagi.

"SEMPAK!" umpat Gaara sambil mencolok mata Hidan. Hidan langsung merem dengan damai.

Gaara langsung menyeret tubuh penyembah jashin itu keatas ranjang sambil memakaikannya selimut.

Dan tak berapa lama pintu terbuka. Masuklah Ino sambil menatap Hidan yang 'sepertinya' sedang tiduran itu dengan alis mengkerut "hey dan.. Naruto sedang membuat susu.. tunggu hingga dia tertidur ok" kata Ino.

Sebuah jari jempol muncul dari sebelah Hidan dengan gak elit banget. Ino hanya angkat bahu sambil keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Naruto keluar dari lift sambil musuh-misuh "masak bikinin susu sampai turun di lantai satu,, cuiihh" gumamnya sambil mendecih gak jelas.

Dan saat Naruto akan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Ino, dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan wanita bohay. Karena anak Minato itu memang penjahat kelamin? Otomatis di sapalah tu cewek bohay.

"Hey cantik!" Sapanya sambil nyengir 175-jari.

Wanita semok itu tersenyum "hay juga manis!" balasnya sambil memberikan kiss-bye pada Naruto. Lalu cewek semok itu duduk si kursi yang tak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto langsung nyengir sambil membalas kiss-byenya dengan wajah full bokep "emmuuaachh... emmuuaacchh" kiss-bye dari Naruto tak henti hentinya meluncur kearah cewek semok itu sambil kedip-kedip gaje.

Cewek semok itu hanya tersenyum sambil cekikikan. Dia lalu menaikan satu kakinya untuk membenarkan sepatunya. Dan itu sukses membuat paha mulusnya makin kelihatan. Naruto ngeces sedikit.

Cewek semok itu melirik Naruto sejenak sambil berdiri dari duduknya, dan saat dia akan melewati Naruto dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya.

"Duh.. kok jatuh~" gumamnya sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil tu dompet.

Naruto yang pass di belakangnya itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia agak sedikit membungkuk di sertai senyuman mesum yang nangkring di wajahnya.

"Celana dalamnya hitam.. mulusss" guamnya pelan di sertai ilernya agak netes sedikit. Dan tanpa sengaja susu yang dia pegang tumpah isinya karena saking fokusnya tu anak dengan celana dalam cewek semok itu.

Cewek yang sadar di perhatikan Naruto itu menengok sambil cekikikan. "Susunya tumpah loh~" katanya sambil menunjuk gelas susu yang di pegang Naruto itu.

Naruto langsung nyengir sambil melihat susunya yang tinggal sedikit itu. "Susu Ino-chan memble" gumamnya gaje sambil dadah-dadah kepada cewek semok itu.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak berapa jauh itu. Sesampainya di tempat, Naruto langsung masuk sambil mesem-mesem gak jelas. Di dekatinya Ino yang lagi tidur itu dengan langkah pelan.

"Ino-chan.. susumu" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ino pelan.

Ino bangun sambil menatap Naruto dengan jidat mengkerut 'masak susunya cuman dikit' batinnya sambil mengambil tu susu lalu menenguknya "Ah~~.. Nih" Ino memberikan gelas itu pada Naruto lagi.

Naruto langsung melemparkan gelas itu keluar jendela seenak udelnya. "Apakah sudah saatnya Ino-chan" Naruto sudah pasang wajah bokep lagi.

Ino menggelng. "Lampunya matiin Naru" pintanya.

"Matiin.. Ok Ok Ok" Naruto dengan gak sabaran langsung mematikan lampu sambil nyengir. "Sekarang ayo 'gituan' Ino-chan" Naruto pasang tampang gak punya malu.

"Aku biasanya tidur sendiri Naru~"

Naruto cengo sambil menggaruk boxernya "lah terus gak bisa 'gituan' dong!" Gumam durian kuning itu lesu.

Siang hari di tempat Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke menatap keluar jendela dengan senyuman miring yang tercetak di bibir-ehem-seksehhnya 'Hn, makin sexy aja yang renang' batinnya yang ternyata mengintip orang renang itu.

Sasuke lalu menyalakan rokoknya sambil berjalan mendekati klien -ular- yang berkunjung ke tempatnya itu dengan pandangan takut. Takut di 'ebol'. "Hn.. menurut saya, kasus hilangnya -black daimon- itu melibatkan orang dalam" katanya sambil menatap Orochi'Maho'ru.

"Jadi menurut Cacuke-kyuun yang mencuri itu orang-orang eike yang seksehh ini" Orochimaru sok Narsis sambil kedip-kedip nakal kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke merinding disko di sertai pantatnya yang tiba-tiba linu gak karuan itu. "Hn,,anda jangan kaget, menurut teori yang saya kutip dari teorinya -maxsleber- Pelakunya mencoba menyesatkan penyelidikan saya ini" kata Sasuke panjang lebar sambil mengelap keringat dingin di jidatnya lantaran tatapan khas maho mengara padanya.

OrochiMahoru sempat sweatdrop sejenak "hm, ciyuusss mi apuuahh" OrochiMahoru mulai lebay.

'Set..' sebuah _seniper semi otomatis _mengara kearah jidat OrochiMahoru "jangan pernah katakan kata-kata alay seperti itu lagi. Muak saya" Sasuke jadi uring-uringan sendiri karena mendengar ucapan 'ciyuus' tadi.

Si ular maho itu glagepan sendiri. "Ehem. Ok, lanjutkan Cacuke-kyuun my lopely"

Sasuke berdehem biar keliahatan berwibawa katanya "dan.. bisa saja pelakunya bossnya sendiri" Sasuke menatap datar si ular, sedatar penggaris.

Orochimahoru melotot "jadi Cacuke-kyuun yang kiyuuut ini mencurigai eike" sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke dengan wajah khas hombreng taman lawang.

Sasuke angkat kaki menjauh dari ular maho itu menuju jendela sambil menatap kebawah 'cuci mata dulu ah' batinnya gaje "saya tidak mencurigai anda blaaas.. justru saya mencurigai anak buah anda yang bernama Handi, Hono, Hinduk, Hin-"

"Hidan Cacuke-kyuun" Penggal si ular dengan nada sok imut sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke langsung muntah dari jendela setelah melihat wajah sok imut si maho itu. "Hn, dan anda jangan membuat si Hidun atau Udin? tadi curiga" Sasuke mengelap bibirnya sehabis muntah itu.

"Hm, eike nurut ajah cama Cacuke-kyuun" jawab si Maho sambil berdiri menyalami Sasuke. "Eike harus balik tak bisahh lama-lama.."

"Hn, silahkan keluar tanpa kembali juga no problem" Sasuke mulai gak betah dengan ular maho itu ternyata.

Ular Maho cemberut. "Bye-bye Cacuke-kyuunnn~~~" sambil memberikan kiss-bye jarak jauh pada Sasuke dan langsung ngibrit keluar begitu saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega "lama-lama terancam ni pantat?.." gumamnya gak masuk akal sambil menatap keluar jendela lagi dengan senyuman mesum?.

* * *

-TBC-

SATU CHAP LAGI SELASAI SUDAH INI FIC ABAL

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Kaguya Asshole : emang enak tu Naru.. dapat berkah terus. *berkah mesum tapi-_-* ok makasih

uchiha no aiko : hahaha. Entahlah kok namanya jadi cocok yah? (-_-;) ah aku enggak suka rate M, terlalu vullgar *sok alim-plak* , tusbol itu apa yah, entahlah saya cari di gugle tapi gak nemu artinya *pasang wajah freak* Ok makashi ya.. kalo masih penasaran ma tusbol tanya saja noh ma ahlinya Orochi fufufu

Sora no aoiro : wah gak ada Sakura disini loh.. cuman ada Orochimaru yang cinta mati Sasuke. Wkwkk ok makasih.

Finn Uzumaki Belpois : Haha, ya enggak lah. Cuman tiga anggota akatsuki itu yang cocok jadi anak buah OrochiHombrengMaru.

LYBP HiNa SaSa : Ni update kilat tanpa petir ^_^ ,Sasu di tolak nenek Chiyo wkwkw.. aku tembak saja gimana *plak*. Naru emang gendeng main sruduk ajah.. haha, Ok Makasih Hina-chuan.. *di gorok*

UzumakiDesy : hahaha, cuman kolor gaara doang yang belum tau apa gambarnya. Wkwkwk, ok makasih

Nyuga totong : Hn, nih update gludok tanpa hujan (-_-;)

Sarutobi RianMaru : haha, iya dapat yang enak-enak terus. Bisa-bisa kehaibisan darah tu anak minato sangking seringnya mimisan. Fufufu

Sarutobi RianMaru : Hahaha. Iya nih enaknya di nuistakan sampai senista-nistanya. Pengenya sih mereka di nistakan dengan cara di tusbol orochi *plak* tapi karena saya tak kuat nulisnya maka tak jadi deh hahaha. Abaikan.

Kurayami Akuma : heheh *ketawa ala kunti* makasih yo d^_^b


	5. Chapter 5

By : DontPink

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T - M (menggrepe-grepe^_^)

Gendre : Humor, Parody

:

:

* * *

Ino berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah santai. Dan dia tak sadar jika di belakangnya ada Gaara yang mengikutinya sambil mengendap-endap, sesekali Gaara masuk tong sampah lagi? kala menghindari Ino saat berbalik.

Ino berjalan masuk kamar lalu menutup pintunya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar yang gelap gulita itu dengan jidat mengkerut.

"Naru.. dimana kau.. Naruu.." Ino mencari-cari Naruto yang tak kunjung menunjukkan batang jempolnya itu.

"Naruuu... hoy Naruuu.." Ino mendengus karena tak ada sahutan dari yang empunya nama, dia lalu angkat bahu sambil berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari itu.

Dia tersenyum sambil membuka isinya 'aku kaya.. kikikik' batinnya ketawa persis kayak mbak kunti. Ditaruhnya 'sesuatu' itu diatas meja sambil memandanginya dengan senyuman lagi-lagi mirip mbak kunti?.

Grep!

"KYAAAHHHH..." Ino seketika menjerit karena tiba-tiba ada yang memegang *uhuk* kedua dadanya dari belakang, Ino meronta ronta sambil mencengkram kedua tangan yang memegang dadanya seenak udelnya itu lalu men-smack down- ala pemain china.

GUBRAKKK..

'Mampuss' inner Ino sambil meloncat diatas sofa. Dan orang yang baru menggrepe-nya itu meloncat untuk menerkam Ino lagi. Ino langsung mengelak sambil memegang kepala orang itu lalu..

BRAKKK..

"ADOWWWW..PALA GUE" teriaknya sambil memegangi kepalnya kala baru di tuncepkan ke lantai oleh Ino itu.

Orang itu ternyata Naruto kembali berdiri dan mengejar Ino dalam kamar itu dengan memebabi buta. "SYAAATTTT.." teriak Naruto sambil menerkam Ino dari belakang lagi.

Ino meronta, dan tangannya mengambil sebuah 'panci' yang ada di dekatnya lalu menggamparkan kekepala kuning anak Minato itu.

TOEEENNNGGGH.

"ANJING! ASSHOLE" umpat Naruto sambil menyerang lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Ino langsung menendang kepala kuning Naruto pake high helsnya.

PRAKKK..

"SEMPAK!" umpat Naruto lagi yang sudah babak belur itu, dia tak tau jika yang dia lawan adalah Ino, begitupula sebaliknya, karena ruangan sangat gelap.

Ino yang melihat Naruto agak lengah itu langsung menendang selangkangan cowok mesum itu sekuat tenaga.

BUAGGHH!

Mata Naruto melotot "TE-TE-TELUR-PUYUH GUUUEEEE" Naroto memegangi 'anu'nya yang linu abis itu dengan wajah seperti mau boker.

"PERGI KAU SIALAN.." teriak Ino.

'Set.. set.. sat..' Naruto langsung pasang kuda-kuda sok bisa silat dengan kaki gemetar, lantaran 'anu'nya masih linu abisss.

Sementara di luar pintu terlihat Gaara lagi mengutak atik pintu itu dengan kepala sweatdrop, lantaran bunyi-bunyi aneh bin ajaib terdengar dari dalam "apakah ada dangdutan di dalam" yealah ni anak makin gak masuk akal saja.

GUBARAKKK.. PRANGGG.. MEONGGG..

"ASSHOLE.."

"ICIK-ICIK AHEM" (-_-;)

GUBRAKK..

Naruto terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah babak belur. Dan dari arah depan terlihat sebuah kursi melayang kearah Naruto dan.

BRAAAKKKK.

Naruto modar? Seketika dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi kepala kuningnya, dan sebuah tulisan tiba-tiba nemplok di jidatnya 'dibully'

Ino lalu menyalakan lampunya sambil melihat kepala kuning yang tertimpa sebuah kursi dengan gak elit banget itu, seketika Ino melongo.

"Naru~, jangan modar? dulu.." Ino menyingkirkan kursi itu sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar bisa berdiri. "Maaf ya Naru.."

Naruto mengangguk setengah teler sambil memeluk Ino penuh penghayatan, kepala durennya dia templokkan di *uhuk* dada Cewek blonde itu.

Ino menuntun Naruto yang masih nemplok padanya itu menuju sebuah sofa. "Naru.. duduk dulu sayang!" Kata Ino sambil memegang pipi anak Minato itu.

Naruto megap-megap kayak ikan gak nafas "hah, hah, haha?, uhuk.."

Ino terus memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan seksama, di elus-elusnya kulit tan nyerempet gosong itu penuh penghayatan. "Naru~ kau baik.. Aku suka padamu.." kata Ino dengan wajah blushing.

"What the fuck?.. benarkah" Naruto langsung tegak sambil memegang tangan Ino, duren kuning itu langsung cengar cengir sarap.

Ino sweatdrop 'kok langsung sadar' pikirnya sambil mengangguk "kita bawa kabur saja black daimon ini berdua" Ino menunjukkan black daimon itu pada Naruto.

'Set..' Anak Minato itu langsung menyambar black daimon itu dengan wajah berseri-seri "aku juga suka kamu Ino-chan.. ayo kita kabur" Naruto memberikan black daimon itu pada Ino lagi dan langsung ngibrit buat kabur.

Sementara di pintu keluar, Gaara masih mengotak atik tu pintu penuh perjuangan "SEMPAK! gue terjang juga nih pintu" Gaara mundur jauh sambil ancang ancang mau mendobrak pintu laknat itu.

Cowok stoic bertato '(t)ai' itu langsung berlari kencang buat mendobrak tu pintu bak banteng liar yang mau menggundang. Tapi tiba-tiba..

Cklekk..

Karena Gaara agak menutup mata, maka dia tak tau jika pintu sudah terbuka, dan gundangannya mengara pass di jendela, otomatis.

PYAAAARR..

"WAAAAHHHH.. ANJINNNGGG!" Gaara berteriak kala pintu laknat itu terbuka sendiri, otomatis langsung terjun bebas tu cowok stoic dari atas hotel..

BYUUURRRRR..

Ino dan Naruto saling berpandangan bingung. "Abaikan" kata Anak Minato sambil ngibrit keluar.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

"Didalam sejarah kakek buyut saya 'Mbah Madara' tak ada rasa ketergantungan pada orang lain" Sasuke mondar mandir di bawah sebuah hotel kayak orang ayan "catat.." tambahnya sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Baik bos!" Kata Temari yang selalu setia menemani bos edan-nya itu

"Hn, karna itu saya sebagai keturunan Mbah Madara, tak akan bergantung pada orang lain, apalagi teman-teman saya" Sasuke memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam saku (sok) cool sambil berjalan keluar bersama asisten semoknya. "Catat" tambahnya.

"Ya Sayang!"

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Sasuke tersedak -asap Rokok- kala di panggil sayang tadi 'apa dia bilang, sayang' pikir Sasuke gak penting.

"Apa batuk tadi perlu di catat Sayang!" tanya Temari sambil tersenyum kearah bossnya yang berhenti berjalan itu.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap Temari yang agak lebih tinggi dikit darinya itu "Hn, gak usah, itu gak penting" katanya sambil berjalan keluar.

Saat sudah sampai di luar Sasuke mengkerutkan kening sambil menatap kolam yang ada orang mengambang dengan gak elit banget itu "yang ini jangan di catat, sebab ngambang kayak 'tai'.." kata Sasuke mulai gila sambil menghampiri sesuatu itu. Temari sweatdropped.

Sasuke jongkok di tepi kolam sambil memperhatikan sesuatu itu "Hn, benda apa yang mengambang ini" Sasuke mengusap dagu sok berfikir, padahal gak berfikir blas.

'Tep..' Temari menepuk bahu bos edan-nya itu "hati-hati bos, siapa tau itu 'cabe' kayak yang biasanya"

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan "Yah, kau benar, jika disini banyak cabe? maka keperjakaan ku terancam" Sasuke mulai mengingat-ngingat saat dia hampir di rape cewek sekolam itu dengan senyuman miring 'padahal jika di suruh melayani satu-satu, aku tak masalah' pikirnya yang teramat mesum itu.

Tiba-tiba menyumbul kepala merah sambil megap-megap lantaran hampir tenggelam tadi 'hadah.. nasip sial' pikirnya sambil nepok jidatnya yang bertato '(t)ai' itu.

Sasuke mlotot, lalu dia menyeringai kearah Gaara. "Hn, teryata anak buah.." katanya.

"Iya bos! Gaara, ku kira 'tai' kambang tadi" semok Temari menimpali boss edannya itu.

"Sekarang sudah kaya eh, renang malam-malam, pakai jaket pula" Sasuke tersenyum penuh penghinaan kearah Gaara yang lagi naik di tepi kolam itu.

"Kaya gundulmu.." semprot Gaara pas di depan cowok (sok) cool itu. "Gue lagi cari kutang Sas" tambah Gaara sambil ikut jongkok di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke sawetdrop.

"Nyari kutang.. gak umum baka!" Temari langsung menggampar cowok stoic itu pake buku catatan yang selalu dia bawa.

PLAK!

"J*M*OT" umpat Gaara pake kata-kata yang patut di sensor dikit. "Catat ini, catat.." Gaara menunjuk Temari pake jempol kaki. *sopan banget ya mas*

"Hn, cepat jelaskan, apa yang terjadi" Sasuke mulai pasang gaya coolnya lagi yang di jamin membuat cewek cabe-cabean napsu berat.

"Begini, Naruto sama Ino kabur membawa Black Daimon"

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan alis naik turun "jangan main-main Gaara" Sasuke (agak) tak percaya dengan anak buahnya ini "mana mungkin si dobe baka itu membawa kabur, dengan Ino pula" tambahnya.

Gaara nepok jidat lebay "sumpah (?) Sas, demi clana dalam Temari?" yealah ni anak kok makin ngawur saja.

Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Temari dengan bodohnya, dan dengan seenak jidatnya main menyingkap rok asisten semoknya itu. "Hn, hitam warnanya" kata Sasuke gak penting dengan wajah memerah.

PLAK!

BRAK!

"WADAOOOW... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NONA TEMARI"

'Grep'

Temari memegan kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya "jika kau mengulangi satu kali lagi.. maka.." Temari memberi jedah sejanak sambil menahan nafasnya.

"Ma-maka" Sasuke menelan ludah kecut plus ketakutan 'maka akan main diranjang gitu' pikir pantat ayam itu mesum.

"..maka, bersiaplah ku bejak p***s-mu bos~"

'Glek!' Pantat ayam itu menelan ludah kecut sambil menatap takut-takut pada asisten semoknya "O-Ok.." Sasuke kembali menatap Gaara sambil mengelap keringat segede biji duren di jidatnya "jadi.. apa kau yakin Gaara"

Gaara menganguk dengan kepala sweatdrop "tentu saja, buat apa gue sampai terjun bebas gini coba"

"Ehem.." Sasuke berdehem biar kelihatan berwibawa dikit "ok, sekarang kau kejar si baka Dobe dan Ino" perintah Sasuke sambil menatap tajam anak buahnya itu 'apa gue udah keren' yealah ternyata masih suka memabitin narsis juga ni ayam.

"Semua itu tergantung Sas.." Gaara menyeringai kecil sambil mengantongi linggisnya. "Asal.." Gaara mainin jarinya persis kayak iklan rokok yang bilang 'wani piro' itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Anak buah sedeng semua! Masak duit melulu yang dipikirin" Sasuke misuh-misuh sambil mengeluarkan duit dari dalam dompetnya. "Nih.."

Gaara langsung mencium tu duit bak seorang 'Kakuzu' dia lalu mengantongi duit hasil -mememeras- Sasuke itu "pkoknya beres Sas" Gaara ngacungin jempol gaje.

"Hn, jangan sampai kehilangan"

"Hah, kehilangan kemana Sas, paling juga susahan mencari tikus got daripada nyari 'uke-mu' itu" jawab Gaara dengan senyuman penuh penghinaan yang nangkring di wajahnya.

"UKE GUNDULMU, GUE NORMAL ANJING!" semprot Sasuke sambil nunjuk cowok stoic itu pake jari tengah.

Temari sweatdropped saat mendengar 'uke' itu.

Gaara menggaruk jidatnya "lah.. kau di FFN terkenal jadi 'same' sas, dan Naruto jadi 'uke-mu'.." senyum penuh penghinaan masih setia nangkring di wajah cowok bertato '(t)ai' itu.

Sasuke sukses pundung dipojokan sambil nangis darah 'kenapa bawa-bawa -seme-uke- sialan itu coba' batin Sasuke galau.

-Esok Hari Ditempat Pantat Ayam-

Terlihat Sasuke lagi menundukkan kepalanya di jendela dengan senyuman tipis yang tercetak di bibir *uhuk* seksehh-nya "makin hari makin -Hot- saja" gumamnya yang ternyata lagi ngintip cewek renang itu.

_dan bila nanti fresh kembali, ku janji gak cabul lagi_

Ringtone -gak cabul lagi- terdengar dari ponsel pantat ayam itu, Sasuke mendengus sambil mengambil ponselnya 'sejak kapan ringtone hp sialan ini jadi gini' batinnya gak penting sambil menekan tombol hijau. "Hn, apa Gaara.." tanya Sasuke. Dia manggut-manggut kayak orang sarap "ok-ok, ikuti terus.."

"Sip, jangan sampai kehilangan, Ok-Ok, tunggu sebentar" Sasuke ngomong di telfon persis kayak orang kebakaran jenggot "kurang lebih 30 menit, ok aku berangkat"

Sasuke lalu menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi asisten semoknya "Hn, kesini cepat sayang? Aku membutuhkanmu.." ucap Sasuke persis kayak playboy cap kabel. Dia lalu berjalan kejendela untuk mencuci mata kembali, dan lagi-lagi senyuman seksehh bertengger dengan indah di bibir Uchiha sok cool itu.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Temari dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya 'huff, gak tau orang lagi dandan apa' batinnya sambil berjalan mendekati boss-nya yang masih menatap kebawah dengan senyuman mesum itu "boss?" Panggil Temari.

"Hn.." sahut Sasuke sambil menengok kebelakang, dia menatap Temari dari bawah keatas dan "MBAK KUNTI" Sasuke sukses kejengkang kebelakang sambil menunjuk Temari yang disangka mbak kunti itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

Temari mendengus "iki aku boss.. Temari"

"Eh.." Sasuke berdiri sambil menggaruk tengkuknya "sana buang maskermu.. nakutin orang saja" usir Sasuke seenak jidat sambil mengambil ponselnya lagi untuk menghubungi seseorang.

'Ya, moshi-moshi Cacuke-kyuun~'

"Hn, langsung saja, Naruto dan Ino membawa kabur black daimon itu" kata Sasuke sambil mengelap keringat di jidatnya, lantaran aura -maho- tiba-tiba menguar di sekitarnya.

'Affuuuaa.. pokoknya Cacuke-kyuun yang cakep ini harus tangkapp, jika tidak..'

"Ji-jika tidak" ulang Sasuke dengan perasaan was-was.

'Jika tidak.. serahkan pantatmu Cacuke-kyuun'

"Hihhhhh..." Sasuke merinding disko sambil mematikan sambungannya "dasar maho edan" umpat Sasuke misuh-misuh dengan pantat nyut-nyutan akibat ancaman tadi.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap asisten semoknya yang sudah cantik seperti semula itu "kita akan ikut bergabung bersama Gaara.. kau juga ikut" kata Sasuke datar.

"Ok.." jawab Temari sambil ikut boss edannya itu.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Terlihat Naruto dan Ino lagi berdiri melihat karnafal sambil tengok kiri kanan, mereka waspada jika ada anak buah Orochimahoru yang mengejar mereka, dan doa mereka terkabul, mereka melihat anak buah Orochimahoru yang menatap mereka dan langsung berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ayo lari.." Ino langsung menyeret Naruto berlari di ke kerumunan karnafal itu sambil sesekali ikut berjoget saat lagu -dangdutan- mengalun dengan merdunya.

Naruto berkali-kali memberikan kiss-bye pada cewek-cewek yang dia lihat. "Ayo cepat Ino-chan" Naruto langsung gantian menyeret Ino saat tiga anak buah Ochimahoru itu semakin mendekat.

"TUNGGU HOYY.. SEMPAK!" teriak Hidan sambil nagcungin jari tengah ke udara.

Naruto menengok kebelakang sejenak sambil mempercepat larinya "cepat-cepat, asu!"

"Iya-iya baka!" Balas Ino sambil menjitak kepala kuning anak Minato itu.

"ANJRIIITT.." teriak Kisame sambil terus berlari mengejar, dan di depannya tiba-tiba ada kulit pisang yang seenak jidat ada di tengah jalan, otomatis.

GUBRAKK!

"JA*C*K!" umpat Kisame pake kata-kata yang patut di sensor dikit, Hiu setengah manusia itu langsung kembali berdiri dan berlari bak seorang atlit lari olimpiade tahun 2067.

Dan jangan tanya si kikir *plak* Kakuzu, dia berlari sambil menghitung duitnya "SEMUA HANYA DEMI UANG" teriaknya lantang dan gak jelas.

Naruto dan Ino berlari keluar dari keramaian karnafal itu. "Cepat-cepat" gumam Naruto sambil mengenggam tangan Ino bak seorang lelaki sejati.

Mereka berlari cukup jauh sampai mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah gudang sepi, nafas mereka ngos-ngosan seperti habis main 'gituan' ajah. "Di situ, ayo sembunyi, aku capek" crocos Naruto sambil masuk tong sampah (?)

Ino sweatdrop sambil jongkok di belakang tong sampah yang di masuki Naruto itu 'benar-benar baka' batinnya.

"DIMANA SIALAN ITU" crocos Kisame sambil tengok kiri kanan.

Hidan hanya menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menghadap kebelakang, tempat NaruIno bersembunyi itu. "Ciluk.. bah?" Kata Hidan gaje.

Ino seweatdrop lagi sambil keluar dari belakang tong sampah itu. 'Sial ketahuan' batinnya.

Dan dari dalam tong sampah muncul kepala kuning mirip duren sambil nyengir penuh kebodohan "what the hell" katanya gak penting sambil keluar lalu bersembunyi di belakang Ino 'jika gue di tembak bisa mampuss' inner Naruto gematar karna melihat pistol yang di bawa Hidan itu.

Hidan berjalan kearah NaruIno sambil nodongin senjatanya "angkat tangan? Atau mati" ancamnya kejam sambil menyeringai sesat.

Kisame merenggangkan otot-otot badannya sambil menyeringai juga ala ikan gurami. Kakuzu menyeringai juga sambil menghitung duitnya (?) Naruto doang yang pasang wajah madesu.

"Naru~ aku capek.." kata Ino manja sambil sedikit mengangkat 'rok'nya, membuat Hidan yang ada di depannya ngeces dan gak fokus, alhasil.

BUAGGHH!

Hidan melotot "Bu-burung g-gue" kayanya kesakitan sambil memegangi 'anu'nya.

Ino yang melihat Hidan lengah itu langsung menghajar penyembah Jashin sesat itu penuh hawa nafsu.

BUAGGHH!

"SEMPAK!" umpat Hidan gigit jari.

Ino kembali melayangkan tendangannya kearah selangkangan Hidan lagi dan..

BUAAGGHH!

"TE-TE-TELUR PU-PUYUH G-GUE" wajah Hidan persis seperti orang nahan boker 100 hari. Dan Ino kembali melayangkan tendangannya pass di kepala penyembah Jashin itu.

PRRAAKK!

BRUUK!

Hidan sukses tepar di TKP.

"Syatt.. syutt" Naruto mulai sok bisa silat sambil sedikit membuka jaketnya sok keren, padahal kakinya gemetar ketakutan.

Kisame berdiri di depan Naruto sambil menyeringai "hahaha" tawanya mirip demit.

"Stopp.. tunggu dulu bung" ucap Naruto sambil melepas jaketnya, dia meniup kepalan tangannya sebentar sambil meninju perut six pack Kisame dengan membabi buta.

BUGH!...BUGH..BUGH..

"Hoamm" Kisame menguap sambil mengarahkan pukulanya ke kepala kuning anak Minato itu dan..

PRAAKKK!

GUBRAKK!

"ASSHOLE" umpat Naruto yang sukses nyungsep ke tong sampah itu.

Ino yang melihat Kisame habis menghajar -ehem- pacarnya itu langsung menendang selangkangan manusia setengah Hiu itu dan..

BRAK!

"TELUR GUEE" Kisame sukses nyungsep di depan Naruto dengan wajah kesakitan lantaran 'burung'nya ngilu abiss.

Naruto langsung mengambil 'genteng' yang ada di dekatnya dan mengarahkan pass di kepala hiu itu, dan alhasil.

PRAKK!

Kisame tepar di TKP. Naruto menyeringai sambil membusungkan dadanya yang gak macho blass itu. Dan dari arah depan terlihat Kakuzu yang berlari kearah Naruto persis kayak banteng mau menggundang. Naruto lalu mengambil genteng lagi dan menghajar kepala cadar kikir itu.

PRAK!

"DEMI UANGG"

BRUUKK!

Kakuzu menyusul yang lain tepar di TKP. Dan lagi lagi Naruto menyeringai sambil memamerkan psrutnya yang gak six pack blasss itu 'gue hebat' batinnya sombong.

"Ino.." suara serak khas Maho membuat pandangan Ino mengara ke Ular maho yang tiba-tiba muncul kayak jin ifrit itu. Ino langsung berlari untuk menghajar Ular maho itu tapi..

PLAK!

Orochimaru dengan seenak jidatnya main menggampar pantat Ino, Ino suses tepar karena gamparan ular maho itu sangat kuat "hehehe.. jangan melawan, atau ku 'tusbol'.." gumamnya dengan nada yang menurut pendengaran Ino dan Naruto memuakkan.

"Ino-chan" gumam Naruto sambil komat-kamit "ular maho sialan, main gampar pantat Ino-chan seenak udelmu.." crocos Naruto sambil muncarat-muncrat dan sok jago.

"Apa kau ingin ku tusboll"

"NAJISS.." Naruto langsung komat-kamit gak jelas, dan seketika cahaya kekuningan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya, rambut kuning-nya tiba-tiba jadi panjang nyampai bokong dan jabrik-jabrik gitu, tatapan matanya seketika menajam, bola mata birunya jadi hijau, dia menyeringai.

hening!

kriiikkk...kriiikkkkk...kriiikkkk

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

"SUPER SAIYAN JIN-3" teriak semua yang ada di situ dengan mulut melongo pluss sweatdrop massal.

"Hehe, aku habis pinjem kekuatan di fandom sebelah" kata Naruto gak penting.

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Benarkah, kalau begitu.." Orochimaru menyilangkan tangannya di depan kepala dan "HYAAAAA"

Naruto pasang wajah freak, Ino double sweatdrop, Hidan tepar lagi, Kisame mancing (?) Di empang sebelah, Kakuzu malak anak kecil (?)

Rambut gondrong rebondingan Orochimaru jadi jabrik dan berwarna kuning, cahaya keemasan juga menguar dari dalam tubuhnya "hehe, aku juga habis pinjem 'Vegeta' kekuatan" katanya gak penting.

Naruto yang melihat Orochimahoru masih tertawa setan itu langsung terbang menggunakan kekuatan -super saiyan- secepat gundala, dan dia tiba-tiba dia sudah jongkok di belakang Orochimaru sambil menyeringai. "HAHAHA, DERITA SERIBU TAHUN.." teriak Naruto dengan mata berapi-api.

JLEB!

"Eh.." Naruto cengo karena Orochimaru tak kesakitan 'padahal cukup dalam nancapnya' pikinya sambil terus menekan jarinya yang nancap di pantat seksehh Orochimaru itu.

Ino nepok jidat "DIA MAHO BAKA! YA JELAS GAK KESAKITAN.." teriaknya uring-uringan.

"Ah~" ular Maho itu mendesah dan dia berpindah di belakang Naruto dengan secepat gundala juga. "DERITA TUJUH RIBU TAHUN...HAHAH" sekarang gantian mata ular Maho itu yang berapi-api dan..

JLEB!

Mata Naruto melotot "WADAOOOOWWW..." teriak Naruto dengan badan terlempar kearah tong sampah, dan duren kuning itu sukses nyungsep dengan gak elit banget.

Ino langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menyeretnya buat kabur "ayo lari Naru~" katanya.

"Ok, dia kuat" gumamnya gak penting.

"Hey, kalian, kejar mereka.." suruh Orochimahoru pada anak buah sedenganya.

"SIP.." kata mereka serempak.

* * *

BTFCB

* * *

Naruto dan Ino terus berlari sekuat tenaga di jalanan sepi yang di sisi kiri kanan hanya terdapat sawah.

Naruto terus berlari sambil menatap sawah-sawah itu dengan senyuman mesum 'seandainya 'gituan' di sana pasti asik, hehe' pikirnya ngeres.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan muncul mobil -evo- milik pantat ayam dan langsung berhenti mendadak di depan Naruto dan Ino.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dengan wajah datar sedatar penggaris "dobe, Ino.. mau apa eh kalian sekarang" tanya pantat ayam sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan gaya kereen "kau lebih memilih berhianat pada teman dobe.." tambahnya lagi sambil menatap duren kuning itu.

Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menyenggol Ino.

"Kau pikir gampang apa jadi agen bermuka dua.." Sasuke menyemburkan asap rokoknya di depan anak minato itu.

Naruto bersin-bersin gak jelas "muka cuman satu teme, cakep pula.." jawabnya narsis sambil memegang dagunya sok-sok-an.

Sasuke nepok jidat ala cerrybelekan "cakep bisul loe meletus.." semprot Sasuke dengan hujan lokalnya.

Dan sebuah jari tengah keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke dengan gak elit banget "RAJA TEGA KAU NARUTO.." teriak Gaara marah sambil nambahin satu jari tengah lagi (?) "MANA BLACK DAIMONYA" tambah Gaara sambil keluar dari dalam mobil.

Ino langsung berlari menjauh, dan Sasuke langsung ambil langkah seribu buat mengejar Ino "BERHENTI HOYY.. SEMPAK!" tereak Sasuke sambil ngacungin rokoknya.

"KEJAAAR.." Gaara ikut-ikutan mengejar.

"INO-CHAN TUNGGU AKU SAYANG.." Naruto berteriak sambil berlari menyusul pacarnya yang kabur duluan itu.

Dan di depan Ino sudah ada mobil yang berhenti mendadak, dan orang yang di dalamnya yang tak lain adalah Hiruzen keluar sambil mencegat Ino "heh mau kemana ini.." Hiruzen persis mirip orang mau nangkap ayam.

"Mau kemana eh.." tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai, dan Ino sudah di kepung di tengah-tengah, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Hiruzen, dan posisi mereka mirip orang mau nangkap ayam.

"STOPP STOOPP" teriak Hiruzen, dan seketika acara tangkap menangkap bak nangkap ayam itu terhenti. Naruto langsung mengampiri Ino sambil pasang gaya melindungi.

"Tuan Sasuke.. bagaimana Black daimon-nya" tanya Hiruzen sambil membentangkan tangannya.

"Hn, tunggu, itu yang di pegang Ino di tangannya.." tunjuk Sasuke kearah Ino yang lagi di peluk Naruto seenak jidat itu.

"Benarkah" dan seketika acara tangkap menangkap bak nangkap ayam terjadi kembali.

"Mau lari kemana eh" tanya Gaara sambil terus mencoba mengambil black daimon yang di pengang itu, tapi Ino terlalu erat memengangnya dan gesit.

Tiba-tiba kotak wadah black daimon itu jatuh di tanah beserta isinya, dan terjadi lagi-kisah-lama *plak* dan seketika rebutan bak rebutan sembako tak dapat di hindari lagi.

"WOYY JANGAN MAIN DORONG DONG!" protes Gaara sambil mencoba mengambil tu black daimon yang selalu berpindah-pindah tangan.

PLETAK!

"WOYY.. SIAPA YANG BERANI MENJITAK GUE" teriak Naruto sok gahar sambil terus main ubek-ubekan di tanah.

BUAGHH!

"ANJING! SIAPA YANG BARUSAN MEMBOGEM GUE.." teriak Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya sebentar dan ikut mengubek lagi.

GEPLAK!

"ADAOOWW.. PALA GUE.." teriak Hiruzen kalang kabut sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol itu.

TOELL... TOEELL.. TOOEELL..

"KYAAAHH, SIAPA YANG SEENAK UDELNYA MAIN GREPE DADA GUE" teriak Ino dengan wajah memerah.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Orochimaru lagi naik slender dengan sok-sok-an "BLACK DIMON,, AKU DATANG" teriakannya khas seorang maho sejati, dan di bawah ada tiga anak buahnya yang berlarian itu.

"MILIK GUEE ANJING!" teriak Naruto saat sudah memegang tu black daimon, tapi tiba-tiba itu black daimon terlempar keatas, dan saat itu juga slender Orochimaru mau menggiles mereka semua, otomatis langsung menyingkir tu semua Orang.

"OMG... KEGILESSS BOOKK" teriak Naruto lebay saat mengetahui black daimon yang terlempar keatas tadi mendarat dengan indah di depan slender itu, alhasil yang gepeng mirip bubur lah.

"ADUHH PIYUNGG.. KENAPA JADI JEMBRET KAYAK GINI" teriak Sasuk sambil nepok jidatnya.

Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu nepok jidat bebarengan sambil menatap sendu black daimon yang di jamin bisa membuat kaya mendadak itu.

Gaara menjedukkan kepalanya di bemper mobil Sasuke galau.

"BLACK DAIMON ASURANSI, MATI AKU.." teriak Hiruzen kalang kabut sambil mengelap wajah keriputannya.

"TIDAAKKK... BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI" teriak Orochimaru lebay.

Ino yang melihat itu langsung menyeret Naruto menjauh "ayo Naru~" ajak Ino.

"Eh, kemana" tanyanya.

Ino menghela nafas sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anak Minato itu "psstt..psstt..psstt" bisiknya.

Naruto manggut-manggut "TEME..AYOK" teriaknya memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung ngibrit masuk mobilnya bersama NaruInoGaara ninggalin ular maho dan Hiruzen yang lagi kalang kabut itu, dan mobil evo itu langsung tancap gass ngebut.

"Hehe.. inilah yang asli.." Ino menunjukkan black daimon yang asli pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan secepat kirin menyambar tu black daimon, tapi tak berhasil lantaran Ino cepat menariknya.

"Haha, kita bagi empat" kata Gaara yang duduk di depan bersama Temari itu dengan mata tambah ijo.

"EMPAT GUNDULMU.. LIMA BAKA" semprot Temari dari bangku pengemudi.

"Hn, yah berlima.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ino tersenyum "tentu saja" katanya.

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa nista seketika menggema di dalam mobil evo itu. "JALAN MENUJU BAR.. KITA PESTA, HAHAHA"

* * *

-END DENGAN GAK ELIT BANGET-

Makasih yang sudah mau baca fic abal bin gaje ini.

SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC SELANJUTNYA.


End file.
